


Alles begann mit einem Kuss

by SkyeGraham



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gefühlte tausendmal hört Superman schon, dass der Dark Knight keine Beziehungen eingehen kann und selbst seine Verbündeten auf Abstand halten muss. Keiner von ihnen hat je geglaubt, dass dieser Vorsatz ins Wanken geraten kann.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gedankenpielerei, hervorgerufen durch ein Fanart.

Sein Blick ruhte stets auf den Schultern des selbst ernannten schwarzen Ritters von Gotham – Batman. Er wandte ihn nur ab, wenn der Mann hinter der Maske ihn direkt anschaute. Missbilligung stand ihm jedes Mal aufs Neue ins Gesicht geschrieben. Lächelte Batman je? Konnte er das überhaupt? Er hatte gesehen, dass Bruce Wayne in der Lage dazu war. Sogar im Mantel des Batman gelang es ihm, die Lippen zu einem Lächeln zu verziehen. Nur tat er es zu selten und auch nie aus Freude. »Du starrst mich wieder gedankenverloren an, Clark.«  
Den Atem stieß er in weißen Wölkchen aus, als er um Verzeihung bat. Batman entging eben nichts. »Ich habe mir nur überlegt, wie es wäre, wenn ...«  
Er hielt inne, als sein Verbündeter die Lippen aufeinander presste. Was immer er sagte, es würde Gothams Hüter nicht gefallen. Schweigen schien ihm die bessere Alternative zum künftigen Streit mit seinem Gegenüber zu sein. »Ist schon okay. Vergiss es.«  
Kein guter Zeitpunkt, um heikle Themen anzusprechen. »Ich wusste, du würdest nicht aufhören können. Nicht wieder zur Normalität finden.«  
Es gab kein normales Leben für sie. Selbst, wenn er wollte, er konnte nicht vergessen. Mit der Fingerkuppe strich er sich über die Lippen, die vor Jahren das erste Mal von einem anderen Mann berührt worden waren. »Bereust du es?«  
Batman schaute auf seine Stadt hinunter, ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen oder auch nur eine Reaktion zu zeigen. Fast war es sicher, dass der dunkle Ritter nicht antworten würde, da hob er den Blick und sah ihn direkt an. Er kannte die Strenge dort so gut wie sich selbst. Trotzdem glitt er hinab, bis er mit beiden Beinen auf einem der Dächer stand. Nähe war gefährlich, aber er brauchte zumindest heute Nacht einen Bruchteil von dem, was Batman ihm schenken konnte … wollte … musste.   
»Manchmal. Du verlierst den Fokus. Du wirst schwach.« Worte, die schmerzten. Er gehörte zu den stärksten Wesen im Universum und ausgerechnet ein Mensch zweifelte an seiner Körperkraft. Nicht irgendeiner, sondern jener, auf dessen Meinung er zählte. »Du wirst dich nie ändern, nicht wahr? Immer nur die Gewalt da draußen sehen.«   
»Das ist eine Tatsache. Du solltest das am besten wissen.« Natürlich, schließlich hörte er die Schreie der Kreaturen von überallher. Wenn er ihnen lauschte, fühlte er ihre Qualen fast am eigenen Leib. Er konzentrierte sich mehr auf den Mann vor ihm, dessen Herz ruhig in der Brust schlug.  
»Als du mich damals küsstest, sagtest du, dass es das erste und letzte Mal sei. Weil du niemanden an dich heranlassen darfst und ich eine Gefahr darstelle, die du niemals unterschätzen solltest. Sag mir, was du damit meintest.« Er ahnte, dass Batman sich in die Nacht hinaus schwang. Dieses Gespräch für beendet erklärte und ihn wieder einmal allein zurückließ.   
Wie erwartet, erhob sich der schwarze Ritter. Dessen Blick galt erneut seiner Stadt. Sekunden vergingen, ohne dass einer von ihnen sprach. Batmans Seufzen lenkte ihn vom Lauschen auf den Herzschlag ab und er sah sich an jenen Abend erinnert. Bruce Waynes blaue Augen schauten ihn durch die Maske hindurch an. Bannte ihn mit dem Blick an Ort und Stelle, ehe er die Welt zum Stillstand brachte. Wie beim ersten Mal ruhten Batmans Lippen auf seinen, nur verschwand er nicht einfach ohne ein Wort.  
»Du bist Feuer, und ich darf mich nicht verbrennen.«


	2. II

Wenn er das Feuer darstellte, war Batman dann das Wasser, die es zum Erlöschen brachte oder die Luft, welche die Flammen nährte? Ihn verzehrte, dass er immer öfter nach jenem einen Herzschlag suchte. Hatte Batman letztendlich doch Recht? Vergaß er seine Pflichten und verlor das Wesentliche aus den Augen?   
»Clark? Clark!«  
Er blinzelte den Monitor vor ihm an, ehe er den Blick hob. Lois Lane verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. »Oh, ja?« Peinlich berührt putzte er seine Brille. Nur nicht in ihr Gesicht sehen, weil sie ihn unter Umständen durchschauen könnte. Sie musste nicht wissen, womit er sich beschäftigte. Sie tippte unentwegt mit den Fingernägeln auf seine Schreibtischplatte. Er konnte ihren Unmut spüren. »Clark, du bist abwesend. Ist was passiert?«  
»Nur das Übliche. Was kann ich für dich tun?«  
Er lächelte, wie er es meistens tat, obwohl ihm nicht danach zumute war. Lois beäugte ihn misstrauisch, ließ sich jedoch ablenken. Zum Glück für ihn gab es Wichtigeres auf der Welt als ihn. »Du bist nicht bei der Sache, Clark. Was immer dir auf der Seele liegt, es darf deine Arbeit nicht beeinflussen.«  
Sie war schon die zweite Person, die ihm das vor Augen hielt. Es tat nicht ganz so weh wie bei Batman, aber er zählte auf Lois Lanes Meinung. Sie kannte ihn inzwischen mindestens genauso gut. »Ich weiß. Ich bemühe mich, Lois.«  
Ihr Lächeln half ihm für den Moment, sich auf eine Sache zu konzentrieren. Er stellte nur fest, dass sie ihn nicht länger so reizte wie früher. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob das gut oder schlecht war. Ob er es irgendwann bereuen würde, ihr weniger Beachtung zu schenken … daran wollte er vorerst nicht denken.

Zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen waren ihm auf eine gewisse Art und Weise fremd. Je intimer sie zu werden drohten, desto mehr Unbehagen empfand er jedes Mal aufs Neue. Er war zu stark, als dass er sich in jenen Augenblicken zurückhalten könnte. Er wollte niemanden verletzen. Allein sein schien die bessere Alternative. Sein Weg führte unweigerlich zurück zum Anwesen in Gotham.   
Bruce Wayne starrte an die Wand vor sich und ballte die Hand regelmäßig zur Faust. Sein Ärger war zum Greifen nah, aber er wäre nicht der Dark Knight, wenn er sich nicht zu beherrschen gelernt hätte.  
So nahe, wie er es sich selbst erlaubte, näherte er sich den riesigen Fenstern. Einsamkeit war keinem von ihnen fremd. Er würde um Zutritt bitten, um … nein, daran dachte er lieber nicht.

»Clark.«  
»Oh.« Ertappt neigte er den Kopf und schaute in das wütende Gesicht, das er so gut kannte. Er schwebte ins Arbeitszimmer, spürte für einen Wimpernschlag den Teppich unter seinen Füßen, ehe er den Schlag ins Gesicht wahrnahm. Es tat nicht körperlich weh, schmerzte weitaus mehr in der Seele. Er hielt sich wortlos die Wange, während Bruce Wayne vor ihm auf und ab schritt, dabei sein Handgelenk umfasst hielt.  
»Hast du ...«  
»Sei still!«  
Verletzt.   
»Bruce.«  
»Ich sagte, du sollst den Mund halten.«  
Wenn Batmans Stimme gefährlich leise wurde, sollte man tun, was er sagte. Bruce Wayne besaß keine versteckten Waffen in einer Rüstung. Vor ihm stand ein ganz normaler Mann, und wenn er diesen recht betrachtete, hatte der sonst so starke Bruce Wayne Angst.   
»Br ...«   
Einen weiteren Schlag fing er geschickt mit einer Hand ab. Er umfing das Gelenk locker, um nichts aus Unachtsamkeit zu brechen.   
»Bruce.«  
»Irgendwann, Clark, benutze ich das Kryptonit. Und dann solltest du um Gnade bei einer höheren Macht bitten, denn ich werde keines haben.«  
Batman sprach keine leeren Drohungen aus. Statt sich zu fürchten, wie er es vielleicht tun sollte, schmunzelte er über die Vorstellung. Eine Kampfansage an den Mann vor ihm, der sich zähneknirschend auf ihn stürzte, oder es zumindest versuchte. Er griff ihn auf eine Weise an, die ihnen beiden auf mehreren Ebenen Schmerzen zufügte. Bruce Wayne war seine Luft, die seine Flammen nährte, aber auch das Wasser. Heute Nacht würden sie beide lichterloh brennen.


	3. III

Er hätte sich nicht im Traum vorgestellt, einmal mit Bruce Wayne in einem Bett zu liegen, geschweige denn mit ihm zu schlafen. Den Blick konnte er weder vom mit Narben übersäten Körper abwenden noch vom Gesicht des Dark Knight. Zwischen Schmerz und Lust gefangen, bewegte er sich – ließ sich nicht anleiten oder helfen. Mit aller Kraft stemmte er sich gegen ihn, hielt ihn unter sich gefangen.   
»Bruce?«  
»Was?«   
Die Augen hielt er kurz geschlossen, ehe er sie langsam öffnete und sie sich sekundenlang anschauten. Bruce Wayne zuckte zurück, als er die Hand nach seiner Wange ausstreckte. Haut berührte, die kaum jemand angefasst hatte, anfassen durfte.   
»Ich will dir nicht wehtun«, murmelte er an den Lippen des Dark Knight, der sich wie erwartet anspannte. Immer bereit zur Gegenwehr, und dieser Gedanke brachte ihn zum Schmunzeln, während er die Narben nachzeichnete.   
»Du weißt, dass du gegen mich kaum eine Chance hättest, würde ich es darauf anlegen. Hier hast du kein Kryptonit.«   
Unter gesenkten Lidern behielt ihn Bruce im Auge, biss die Zähne zusammen, als er die Führung wieder für sich beanspruchte. Niemals Unterwerfen, Kontrolle abgeben …  
»Es tut mir leid, Bruce.«   
Beide Arme um dessen Körper geschlungen, zwang er praktisch den Dark Knight sich zu unterwerfen. Es gefiel ihm nicht, aber noch weniger wollte er weiter zusehen, wie sich sein engster Verbündeter in seinem eigenen Schmerz badete. Bruce krallte sich mit seinen Fingern in seinen Rücken und seine Schultern und heiseres Stöhnen ging ihm durch Mark und Bein.   
»Bruce ...«  
»Sei still. Sei einfach nur still.«  
Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob das so zwischen ihnen sein sollte. Entschied für sich, dass es für den Augenblick besser als nichts war. Später würde er sich mehr Gedanken machen. Jetzt wollte er nur noch fühlen und sich diesem Traum hingeben, indem es nur ihn und den Mann in seinen Armen gab.

Wie alle Träume endete auch dieser und die Stunden, die Bruce Wayne folgsam gewesen war, schien es nie gegeben zu haben. Jeder Annäherungsversuch, und sei es nur eine kurze Berührung am Ellbogen, wurde mit einem mahnenden Blick Einhalt geboten.   
»Es tut mir leid.«  
Er wusste nicht, wofür er sich genau entschuldigte. Dafür, dass er die Mauern niedergerissen hatte, die der Dark Knight sorgfältig aufbaute oder allgemein für die fehlende Erfahrung im Liebesspiel. Auf Bruce Körper gab es keine frischen blauen Flecken, aber wer wusste schon, was sich in seinem Inneren abspielte? Selbst Superman konnte nur raten.  
»Du solltest jetzt gehen«, war alles, was sein … Verbündeter, denn mehr waren sie nach dieser Nacht immer noch nicht, sagte, ehe er sich vom Bett erhob. Er tat es ihm gleich und suchte nach seiner Kleidung.   
»Bruce ...«   
Eine Berührung, nur eine Einzige zum Abschied wollte er sich erhaschen. Den Bizeps des Dark Knight umfasste er und drehte dessen Gesicht zu ihm herum.   
»Es tut mir wirklich leid«, erklärte er mit Bedauern über den Ausdruck in Bruce Waynes Augen. Er konnte gerade noch einen Kuss auf diese Lippen hauchen, dann schwebte er auch schon in die Nacht hinaus. Die kalte Luft brannte ihm in den Augen. Er fühlte sich einsamer als je zuvor.


	4. IV

Von allen Menschen auf diesem Planeten wollte er nur einen sehen, doch dieser tauchte nicht auf. Das würde er auch nicht. Den Weg nach Metropolis fand nur jemand, von dem er erwartet hätte, dass er der Letzte sein würde, der sich hier blicken ließ.  
»Schickt Batman dich?«   
Er hatte eine leise Hoffnung, dass sich Bruce doch etwas aus ihm machte. Der Funke erstarb so schnell wie Ausblasen einer Kerze, als der Besucher seine weiße Maske abnahm und ihn mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf anschaute.  
»Interessant. Da hat es aber jemanden erwischt.«  
»Kane ...«  
»Schon gut«, winkte einer von Bruce Waynes Findelkindern ab, wandte sich der Stadt zu, »Um deine Frage zu beantworten: er wollte meine Einschätzung über die Lage hören.«  
Ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes, den er seit Jahren kannte, aber nie wirklich mit ihm Kontakt gepflegt hatte.  
»Er erwähnte jedoch nicht, wie die besagte Lage in Metropolis aussieht. Mir ist es ganz recht, weil es im Moment an den Nerven zerrt, mit ihm im gleichen Raum zu sein. Selbst Gotham scheint nicht groß genug zu sein.«   
Der Hoffnungsschimmer glomm wieder auf. Ihm wurde leichter und schwerer ums Herz zugleich, zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Am liebsten würde er sich sofort auf dem Weg nach Gotham machen, um sich selbst von Bruce Gemütszustand zu überzeugen. Das wagte er aber nicht, um ihrer beider Willen. Es würde in einer Katastrophe enden und noch einmal diesen Blick ertrug er nicht.   
»Es endet eben nie, nicht wahr? Der Kampf um die Gerechtigkeit.«  
»Wenn es denn um die Gerechtigkeit ginge, würde ich dem nichts entgegensetzen.«  
»Aber du glaubst, es ist etwas anderes, was Batman auf der Seele liegt.«  
Die weiße Maske der Assassinen wieder über seinem Gesicht fixierte Kane ihn durch die Sehschlitze. Graue Augen, die einem Gewitterabend in Kansas glichen, verengten sich misstrauisch.   
»Ich werde ihm ausrichten, dass Metropolis keiner Gefahr droht. Es sei denn, ein liebeskranker Trottel im Supermankostüm macht sich lächerlich.«  
»Ich bin nicht liebeskrank«, widersprach er leise, während der Assassine hinaus in die Nacht starrte. Wie Batman ...   
Die Schultern angespannt und er hörte, wie Kane die Zähne zusammenbiss.   
»In der Tat, wer ist das schon.«  
»Bist du etwa«, begann er, aber der Assassine unterbrach ihn mit einem Lachen, das er nur zu gut kannte. Es war eines der Falschesten, das er je vernommen hatte.   
»Liebe ist etwas, das mir nicht beigebracht wurde, Superman. Wenn du mich fragst, wird sie überbewertet.«  
»Also gibt es jemanden.«  
»Seit wann geht es hier um mich?«  
»Ich habe dich nie so wahrgenommen wie andere Menschen«, gestand er zu seiner eigenen Verblüffung, »du warst mehr ein Geist für mich. Solche Dinge zu erfahren, macht es leichter, dich als Normalsterblichen zu sehen.«  
»Es ist besser, wenn du mich nicht kennst.«  
»Für dich oder für Batman.«  
»Für uns alle«, antwortete Kane schlicht und machte sich zum Aufbruch bereit. Am Ende des Daches blieb er noch einmal stehen, um sich umzudrehen.  
»Tu mir einen Gefallen, Superman: Lass ihn nicht fallen. Niemals, egal, was er tut.«   
»Ich dachte, das ist deine Aufgabe?«  
Der Assassin gluckste hinter der Maske, bevor er den Blick zur Stadt wandte.  
»Auf meine Loyalität ist in dieser Hinsicht kein Verlass.«   
Er wollte nach dem Grund fragen, doch Kane war genauso schnell fort, wie er gekommen war. Wie ein Schatten in die Nacht hinaus, so lautlos ...   
»Wie Batman.«

In seinen Träumen suchte ihn der Dark Knight heim. Beherrschte jeden Gedanken, bis er sicher war, dass er langsam wahnsinnig wurde. Sein Weg führte immer wieder bis an die Stadtgrenzen Gothams. Von dort beobachtete er Bruce Wayne und dessen neuen Robin nach Dick Grayson.   
Wie erwartet, blieben seine Besuche nicht unentdeckt. Der Dark Knight höchstpersönlich ertappte ihn auf frischer Tat.  
»Verzeihung.«  
Dabei gab es nichts zu vergeben. Nicht diese Nacht und auch nicht die Folgenden, aber es war an ihm, sich immer zu entschuldigen.   
»Es sieht dir ähnlich, Clark.«  
»Dir auch, findest du nicht?«  
Da war es: eines der wenigen Lächeln von Batman. Unter der Maske konnte er Bruce Waynes Gesicht erkennen, vermied es jedoch, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Das Zucken in dessen Wangenmuskeln verriet ihn. Batman war nicht annähernd so gelassen, wie er sich gab.    
»Schlagfertigkeit ausgerechnet von dir.«  
»Das Einzige, was mir noch geblieben ist. Meinen engsten Verbündeten habe ich verloren.«   
»Du hast ihn verlassen.«  
»Nachdem er mich«, er suchte nach passenden Worten, während Bruce Waynes Worte mitten ins Herz trafen, »du hast mich fortgestoßen.«   
»Ich muss mich um Robin kümmern.«  
Es sah Batman ähnlich, das Thema zu wechseln ... genauso, wie er gern mit den Schatten verschmolz.  
»Dein engster Verbündeter, Superman, will dich nicht länger in der Nähe seiner Stadt sehen.«  
»Wird es immer so sein?«   
»Du kennst die Antwort.«  
»Zu schade. Lebe wohl.«  
Er hatte Bruce Wayne fast schon Schlimmeres angetan. Ein Kuss auf die Lippen gehaucht, ehe er mit einem schwachen Lächeln davonzog. Abschiede wie dieser lasteten fast schwerer auf seinen Schultern als die Welt.   
»Du hast es immer noch nicht verstanden, Clark«, hörte er aus weiter Ferne, sah niemanden mehr, als er sich nach der Stimme umdrehte. Eines musste er erwidern, und sei es nur für ihn selbst.   
»Dich zu verstehen, ist eine Prüfung.«


	5. V

Es waren nur wenige Monate vergangen, nachdem der neue Robin, Jason Todd, vom Joker gefoltert und letztendlich ermordet wurde. Eine Zeit, die alle daran erinnerte, dass dies kein Spiel war. Niemand von ihnen war unsterblich - auch nicht der stärkste Mann auf diesem Planeten.   
Ihm wurde bewusst, dass das Leben kurz war. Über seinen Schatten konnte er dennoch nicht springen. Nicht an Bruce Waynes Seite eilen, um ihn in den schweren Stunden beizustehen. Er hielt sich an dessen Rat, Gotham fernzubleiben. Es schmerzte, doch er tat es.   
Superman durfte keinen Fuß in Batmans Stadt setzen, aber dies galt nicht für den Dark Knight und Metropolis. In Zivil tauchte Bruce Wayne für eine Charity Gala auf, wurde von mehreren Leuten belagert. Beileidsbekundungen wurden ausgesprochen, schließlich war es eine Tragödie, dass Waynes Mündel bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen war.   
Er fotografierte den Mann aus der Ferne, würde sich am liebsten aus dem Staub machen. Was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte, nagte an ihm. Wenn er sich jetzt verabschiedete, würde sich Lois Lane wie eine Harpyie auf ihn stürzen. Er musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen, ob er wollte oder nicht.  
»Mr. Kent.«  
»Mr. Wayne.«  
Den Blick gesenkt, konzentrierte er sich auf das Muster der weißen Tischdecken, auf denen das Buffet angerichtet worden war. Als er eine Hand auf seinem unteren Rücken spürte, spannten sich alle seine Muskeln an.   
»Bruce?«   
»Wie ich hörte, ist Lois Lane auf bestem Weg in den Hafen der Ehe.«  
Small Talk. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Bruce Wayne nur seine Rolle spielte. Zumindest konnte er sich jetzt mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen, was in ihm vorging.   
»Sie ist glücklich«, antwortete er mit einem Lächeln, als er sich dem Millionär zuwandte. Kaum eine Reaktion von diesem, zwang er sich zu einem Schritt nach vorn.  
»Mein Beileid wegen Jason. Er war viel zu jung.«   
Er meinte, dass der Robin zu jung für diese Art des Todes gewesen war. Das musste Bruce wissen.   
»Für dieses Leben, in der Tat«, erwiderte der Mann kalt, konnte seine Gefühle nicht länger verstecken. Dessen Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. So viel Schmerz, so viele Schuld ...  
»Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?«

»So habe ich das nicht gemeint.«  
Es roch nach Schweiß, Lust und ihm würde der Duft von Bruce Aftershave wohl ewig in Erinnerung bleiben. Wenn er nicht aufpasste, schwelgte er zu lange in diesem Traum, von dem er wusste, dass das Aufwachen hart werden würde.   
Bruce machte es nicht besser, indem er von ihm stieg und sich auf die Seite sinken ließ. Mit geschlossenen Augen lag er lange nur so da. Objekt der Begierde, das er am liebsten mit allen Sinnen erkunden wollte.   
»Ich weiß. Soll ich mich jetzt entschuldigen?«  
»Ein Weltwunder, wenn du es tätest, aber nein danke. Ich möchte wissen, warum du hier bist. In Metropolis, meinem Bett und ... nun ja, bei mir.«  
»Weil ich sonst verrückt werde«, antwortete der Dark Knight leise, »weil ich hoffte, dass es mich ablenkt. Mich zusammenhält.«  
Er sollte seine Hand nach ihm ausstrecken. Wollte nicht versuchen, diesen Schmerz zu lindern. Als wären ihm seine Gedanken anzusehen, bannte Bruce Wayne ihn mit seinem Blick. Keine Verleugnung des leeren Ausdrucks in den Augen, sondern zum ersten Mal seit Langem schonungslose Ehrlichkeit.   
Bruce war es, der den ersten Schritt machte. Zu seiner Überraschung beugte der Dark Knight sich über ihn, hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen. Ihm fehlte die Luft zum Atmen, selbst als er sich dazu überwand, den Kuss zu erwidern.  
Es war nicht wie in jener Nacht. Anders, wenn nicht sogar vollkommen fremd. Das hier war nicht der Bruce, den er kannte. Träumte er? Es musste so sein. Bruce konnte sich nicht wieder auf ihm niederlassen. Es durfte nicht wahr sein, dass dieser Mann in seinen Armen Tränen vergoss.   
»Bruce.«  
Dessen blaue Augen schauten ihn bittend an. Er konnte ihm die Absolution nicht verwehren, selbst wenn sich dieser Moment nur in seiner Vorstellung abspielte.

Es roch immer noch nach Waynes Aftershave, als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Kein Traum. Die Wirklichkeit zeichnete sich überall im Schlafzimmer ab.   
Er starrte an die Decke und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen seinen Mund.   
»Bruce ...«


	6. VI

Er sah Kane auf dem höchsten Turm von Metropolis hocken und beobachtete ihn eine Weile. Der Assassin bewegte sich kaum, während er seinen Blick über die Lichter der Stadt gleiten ließ. Aus seiner Körperhaltung war nicht zu lesen, wie es um ihn stand, aber das unbedeckte Gesicht sprach Bände.  
»Es war Jason Todd.«  
Sie befanden sich auf Augenhöhe, jetzt, da er zu Batmans Schüler hinabschwebte. Der Assassin blickte mehr durch ihn hindurch, als dass er ihn anschaute. Es brauchte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis der Blick sich klärte und Kane ein klägliches Lächeln zeigte.  
»Dieser kleine Lausebengel.«   
Aus dem Lächeln wurde ein Lachen, bis Kane mit einer Hand sein Gesicht bedeckte. Die trügerische Freude verschwand dahinter. Die Hand des Assassinen krallte dieser in dessen Haut und schluchzte gepeinigt auf.  
Er hatte diesen Mann nie weinen sehen. Selbst dann nicht, wenn er dem Tode näher war als dem Leben.   
»Entschuldige, ich benehme mich wie ein Kind, dessen Lolli weg ist«, seufzte Kane kaum, dass er sich beruhigt hatte. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen verlor sich nicht, als er schmunzelnd auf die Stadt unter ihnen hinuntersah.   
»Erzähl niemanden davon, ja? Batman dreht mir sonst den Hals um.«   
»Verstehe.«  
»Nein, das tust du nicht, Superman. Belassen wir es dabei, verstanden?«  
»Natürlich. Wie geht es Batman?«  
Unerwartet, dass der Assassine mit den Schultern zuckte. Er hätte darauf wetten können, dass Kane in Gotham bei seinem Mentor geblieben war.   
»Im Moment reise ich viel um die Welt. Um nicht in Gotham sein zu müssen«, erklärte Kane und er verstand dieses Verhalten. Vielleicht tat er das besser als ihm lieb war. Genau das musste ein Ende haben.   
»Wenn ich Batman sehe, soll ich ihm etwas ausrichten?«  
»Nein. Ich denke, er weiß längst bescheid.«   
»Er braucht dich jetzt, Kane«, versuchte er den Assassine vom Gehen abzuhalten, als dieser sich erhob und im Inbegriff war, in die Nacht hinaus zu verschwinden.   
»Was er braucht, ist jemand, der ihm ohne Vorbehalte in die Augen sehen kann. Und dazu bin ich nicht in der Lage. Vielleicht ist Dick bereits da, und wenn nicht ist da immer noch Alfred. Bis dann, Superman.«  
Ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass sie sich eine lange Zeit nicht wiedersehen würden. Er wollte sich weder allein auf Nightwing noch auf den Butler verlassen. Beide standen Bruce Wayne nahe, doch er befürchtete, dass es nicht nah genug sein könnte, um Batman durch die dunklen Stunden zu geleiten.

Er drohte, Recht zu behalten, als er das Anwesen in Gotham durch eine offene Balkontür betrat. Bruce Wayne kniete vor dem Bildnis des jungen Jason Todd und schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Tränen bedeckten dessen Gesicht.  
»Bruce.«  
»Clark.«  
Nur ein Wispern, eine kaum vernehmbare Bewegung des Mundes, aber er hörte die Stimme klar und deutlich. Kaum hatte er seine Arme um diesen Mann gelegt, lehnte sich dieser nicht von ihm fort, sondern schmiegte sich an ihn. Das Gesicht an seiner Brust vergraben, weinte Bruce Wayne leise vor sich hin.   
»Oh Bruce ...« Es tut mir so leid.   
Worte, die er nicht aussprach. Die ihm jedoch auf der Zunge lagen. Genauso, wie er für sich behielt, dass er sich verliebte. Einem Bruce Wayne zu sagen, dass man ihn liebte, bedeutete unweigerlich, dass dieser Mann einem das Herz brach. Er war sich sicher, dass dies irgendwann sowieso geschähe, aber nicht heute und hoffentlich nicht morgen.   
»Es ist meine Schuld«, raunte der Dark Knight, blickte auf seine Hände hinab als sähe er Jasons Blut dort kleben, »ich habe ihn umgebracht.«  
»Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist.«  
»Hätte ich ihn ...«  
»Und selbst dann wäre es nicht sicher gewesen«, unterbrach er das Baden in Selbstmitleid. Er ertrug es nicht. Eine Hand an Bruce Waynes Wange und die andere auf dessen Knie, konzentrierte er sich auf die Wärme, die von ihm ausging. Im Ablenken war er nicht besonders gut und selbst Bruce schien den erbärmlichen Versuch mit einer erhobenen Braue zu kommentieren.  
»Ich ...«  
»Du willst helfen. Egal, wie wenig dir die Menschen entgegenkommen, du stehst für sie zurück.«  
»Ich versuche es, ja. Heute Abend will ich dir helfen. Ich muss, Bruce, weil ich ...«  
Lippen verschlossen seinen Mund und er starrte sekundenlang in diese blauen Augen, die ihn wieder einmal in den Träumen heimsuchen würden. War es ihm anzusehen, was er in diesem Moment empfand? Ging es Bruce ähnlich oder vertiefte er nur den Kuss, um sich vom Tod seines Robins zu lösen - wenn auch nur für den Augenblick ...

Fragen, auf die er selbst nach dem Akt der Erlösung keine Antworten fand. Nur ein Bruce Wayne saß auf dem Boden neben ihm und er schloss seine Finger um eine Maske - die seines Robins.   
»Jason.«


	7. VII

Er wusste, er würde den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben. Das Kryptonit raubte ihm seine Kräfte und von der Sonne war er Meilen entfernt. Er war gefangen in einem finsteren Loch, dazu verdammt, elendig vor die Hunde zu gehen. Seine Gedanken drehten sich weniger darum, dass hoffentlich bald jemand zu Hilfe eilte. Es wusste niemand, wo genau er war, also war jede Hoffnung darauf vergebens.   
Er dachte an die Stunden zuvor, die er mit seinen Liebsten verbracht hatte. Eine Lois, die ihn schalt, dass er zu spät zur Arbeit erschien. Die ihn aber auch darauf hinwies, dass er irgendwie anders dreinblickte. Sie hatte ja auch nicht ahnen können, dass er die ganze Nacht in Gotham verbracht hatte. Mit Bruce Wayne im gleichen Bett liegen, bis der Morgen anbrach. Es schien, als hätte Jason Todds Tod eine Tür geöffnet, zu der ein Superman endlich Eintritt hatte. Es war ein kostbares Geschenk, aus einer Tragödie geboren, aber wusste es zu schätzen. Tat es immer noch, während er auf den Tod wartete. Er würde nie wieder Bruce lächeln sehen oder den Ausdruck in dessen Augen, wenn er sich fallen ließ. Hände, die ihn an einen vernarbten Körper pressten.  
»Bruce ...«   
Er hätte ihm heute gestehen sollen, was er ihm bedeutete. Die Stille unterbrechen, die sie im gegenseitigen Einvernehmen genossen hatten und von Liebe sprechen sollen. Denn er war sich inzwischen sicher, dass er dem Dark Knight solche Gefühle entgegenbrachte. Es ging ihm längst nicht mehr darum, Batman über den Tod seines Robins hinwegzuhelfen.   
»Es tut mir leid.«   
Dass er heute starb. Er schloss die Augen und ergab sich der Dunkelheit.

»Clark!«   
Lippen auf seinen Mund. Ein Fremder, der Luft in ihn hineinströmen ließ. Fast wie ein verzweifelter Kuss, den er zu erwidern versuchte. Hatte ein Engel Mitleid mit ihm?   
»Clark, verdammt!«  
Ein Schlag traf ihn an der Schulter, bevor er gerüttelt wurde. Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen und schaute seinem Engel entgegen. Einer mit blauen Augen, die ihn durch eine Maske wütend anstarrten.   
»Bat ... Br-ruce ...?«  
»Du verdammter Narr«, zischte ihm der Dark Knight entgegen, ehe er ihn aufrichtete, »du scheinst dich schneller zu erholen als gedacht.«  
Wenn kein Kryptonit in der Nähe und er an der Sonne war, verlor er nicht länger an Kräften. Er konnte fühlen, wie es ihm von Sekunde zu Sekunde besser ging.   
»Ich liebe dich.«  
Es war raus. Schwach ausgesprochen, weil er noch den Sauerstoff in sich hineinzwängen musste, aber er hatte es endlich gesagt. Wie erwartet, erstarrte der Dark Knight.   
»Es tut mir nicht leid«, fügte er leise hinzu, sog die Luft in sich hinein, »das wird es nie, egal, wie wütend du auf mich bist.«   
»Alle, die mich lieben, schweben in Gefahr.«   
»Sieh mich an, Bruce, ich kämpfe jeden Tag mit der Gefahr. Ein paar Feinde mehr machen mir keine Angst.«  
»Wenn sie dich als Geisel nehmen ... das würde ich mir nie verzeihen«, raunte Batman und wandte sich ab. Er war im Begriff zu gehen. Ließ ihn wieder einmal zurück ...   
»Du bist feige, weißt du das? Du magst es Selbstschutz nennen, aber für mich ist es Feigheit. Denkst du, mir würde es anders gehen? Deine Feinde sind ausschließlich Menschen, aber meine sind wie ich - Aliens.«  
Lass mich nicht allein, bat er Bruce im Stillen und dieser drehte sich noch einmal nach ihm um. Außer, dass sie sich unentwegt in die Augen schauten, passierte nichts.  
»Wir werden sehen, wie wenig Furcht du empfindest, wenn der Zeitpunkt da ist.«  
»Bedeutet das ...«  
Er wagte es nicht, weiterzusprechen. Das musste Bruce tun, nur dann glaubte er daran.  
»Ja, genau das.«  
Eben war er dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen und direkt im Paradies gelandet.


	8. VIII

»Du und Batman.«  
Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, ehe er sich nach Wonder Woman umdrehte. Er erwiderte nichts und sah sich auch nicht dazu verpflichtet, Erklärungen abzugeben. Bisher hatte ihn niemand nach seiner Beziehung zu Batman gefragt und er glaubte, dass es kaum einer wusste. Sie hingen es sprichwörtlich nicht an die große Glocke. Der Dark Knight würde es wohl auch abstreiten, wenn ihn jemand darauf ansprach.   
Er behielt es für sich, so gern er es auch in die Welt hinausposaunen wollte. Sie hatten beide Feinde, deren größter Wunsch es war, sie tot zu sehen.  
»Darf ich fragen, woher du es weißt?«  
»Da muss ich mich gar nicht anstrengen, Clark. Sein Blick gilt dir, wann immer er glaubt, unbeobachtet zu sein. Und das gilt auch für dich.«  
»Ich bin also ... unvorsichtig.«   
Das saß wie ein gut gezielter Schlag direkt in seinen Magen. Bruce hatte ihn oft genug ermahnt, dass ihnen genau das nicht passieren durfte. Ablenkung, egal welcher Art, kostete jemandem wie ihnen das Leben.   
»Clark«, Wonder Woman - Diana - legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ihn an, »du hast nur die Hälfte von dem gehört, was ich eben gesagt habe.«  
Da hatte sie Recht. Der Gedanke, dass es Bruce womöglich genauso ging wie ihm, machte ihn unsicher.   
»Im Moment habe ich Sorge, dass er mich im Regen stehen lässt, wie man so schön sagt.«   
»Dann ist er ein Idiot.«  
Kaum weniger ein Trottel als er, weil er sich bei Wonder Woman praktisch ausheulte. Eine Frau, die noch bis vor kurzer Zeit selbst für Batman schwärmte ...  
»Es macht dir nicht aus?«  
»Es macht mir sehr viel aus, Clark, aber ich denke, ich komme darüber hinweg.«  
Ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, tippte sie ihm gegen das Kinn.   
»Ich wünsche dir viel Glück, Clark.«

Das konnte er immer gut gebrauchen.   
Besonders beim ersten Date, das ganz anders ausfiel als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Alfred ließ ihn ins Haus und bemerkte seinen Aufzug nur mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue. Er konnte nicht anders und musste an sich hinabsehen, ob er einen Fleck auf dem Anzug übersehen hatte oder seine Krawatte schief saß.   
»Hallo, Alfred«, murmelte er, während er sich die Krawatte richtete, die ihm mit jeder Sekunde wie ein Strick um seinen Hals vorkam.   
»Master Kent. Master Wayne ist noch unterwegs. Bitte setzen Sie sich schon mal ins Esszimmer.«  
Seine Nervosität verpuffte, als er das hörte. Wenn Bruce noch dort draußen sein Unwesen trieb, dann nur als Dark Knight. Alles war vergessen oder weniger wichtig, sobald er den schwarzen Umhang trug.   
»Natürlich, Alfred.«  
Er folgte dem Butler und staunte nicht schlecht über die Mühe, die sich Alfred gegeben hatte. Die Nervosität schlich sich wieder ein, nährte das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen, als er an dem langen Esstisch vorbeischritt und die Dekoration bewunderte. Das musste das Tafelsilber der Familie sein.   
Wenn er daran dachte, dass ein Essen in Metropolis oder Kansas ganz anders aussähe als dieses hier, wurde ihm mulmig zumute.  
»Möchten Sie etwas trinken, Mater Kent?«  
»Ein Wasser bitte.«  
Mehr würde er diese Nacht nicht zu sich nehmen können. Sein Magen rebellierte bereits, während er sich setzte. So mussten schon einige Dates von Bruce mit normalen Frauen gelaufen sein. Sie warteten auf sein Erscheinen und er machte Gotham sicherer.   
»Ich bin keine deiner Damen, Bruce«, erklärte er der Stille des riesigen Raumes, »nie und nimmer werde ich je so sein.«  
»Gut, dass ich mir darum keine Sorgen machen muss«, erwiderte der Dark Knight, ehe er aus dem Schatten trat. Auf dem Weg zum Kopfende des Tisches zog er sich die Maske vom Kopf und ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken.  
»Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, dass mein Dresscode nicht dem Standard entspricht.«  
»Ganz und gar nicht. Es ist ... ich wünsche dir auch einen guten Abend.«  
Nur Bruce Wayne konnte ihm gegenüber sitzen, ohne den Hauch von Verlegenheit und die Hände ineinander verschränken.  
»Soweit ich weiß, hat Alfred sämtliche Register gezogen. Du hast hoffentlich Hunger.«  
Nicht zwingend, aber er besaß die Höflichkeit, seinem Gastgeber eine Freude zu machen. Ihm wurde mit jeder weiteren vergangenen Minute klarer, dass Alfred eigentlich derjenige war, der dieses Date inszenierte und Bruce nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung hatte.   
»Bruce ...«  
Der Butler trat im ungünstigsten Moment herein, um ihm das Wasser in einer Karaffe zu bringen. Im Gang stand ein Wagen, auf dem sicher die Vorspeise vorbereitet war.   
»Danke, Alfred.«  
»Master Bruce, darf ich vorschlagen, dass ein Bad ...«  
»Nein, danke. Ich bin sicher, ich werde später am Abend noch verschwitzter sein.«  
Nicht nur Alfred murmelte etwas vor Verlegenheit. Ihm war, als stieg ihm das Blut immer mehr in den Kopf.  
»So wird das also laufen?«  
»Ich lasse mich überraschen. Da du so angezogen bist, scheinst du mehr im Sinn gehabt zu haben als mit mir zu essen.«  
Als er seinen besten Anzug aus dem Schrank geholt hatte, war ihm Sex keineswegs eingefallen. Er hatte eher daran gedacht, ob er sich mit Bruce Waynes messen konnte. Ein bisschen ... ob Bruce ihn attraktiv fände.  
»Ich ... lass uns essen.«  
Daran war nicht zu denken. Nicht, wenn Bruce ihn bei jeder sich bietender Gelegenheit anschaute. Keine Fragen, ob es schmeckte, denn er hatte keinen Geschmack auf der Zunge, als dass er welchen bestimmen könnte. Ihm kam der Mund wie ausgedörrt vor, egal wie viel er trank.  
»Liegt dir was auf dem Herzen, Clark?«   
»Nein.«  
»Ich wusste übrigens nicht, dass du im Besitz eines solchen Anzugs bist.«  
»Vielleicht solltest du öfter nach Metropolis kommen. Auf gewissen Anlässen trage ich ihn.«  
Flirtete Bruce mit ihm?   
»Ja, vielleicht«, murmelte der Dark Knight mit Blick in sein Weinglas, das er bisher unberührt gelassen hatte. Über den Rand hinweg schaute er ihn an und er trank einen Schluck, den man kaum als solchen bezeichnen konnte. Es war nur ein Nippen. Das Glas stand schneller wieder auf dem Tisch als er hätte bis drei zählen können.   
Der Dark Knight bewegte sich auf ihn zu, nachdem er mit einer Weintraube aufstand.  
»Alfred gibt sich redliche Mühe, dass jedes Essen besonders wird.«  
Die Traube rollte er mit jedem Schritt weiter auf der Tischdecke entlang, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.  
»Ich denke, er macht aus solchen Anlässen mehr als sie letztendlich sind.«   
»Was sind sie deiner Meinung nach denn?«  
Das Essen war für ihn vergessen. Messer und Gabel legte er beiseite und behielt Bruce Wayne im Blick. Diese Traube benutzte dieser nur zur Ablenkung. Er würde nicht drauf hereinfallen.   
»Ein Schauspiel.«  
Er fühlte die Traube an den Fingern seiner rechten Hand, doch er griff nicht zu, was Batman sicher erwartet hätte.   
»Warum sagst du mir das?«  
»Weil wir beide wissen, dass das hier mehr als ein Theaterstück ist. Du brauchst weitaus mehr als das, nicht wahr?«   
»Schon, aber es ist unser erstes ...«  
Er hielt schluckend inne. Bruce Wayne schob den Stuhl zurück, um sich auf seinen Schoß zu setzen. Das letzte Mal waren sie auf die Art Auge im Auge ... ihm fehlte die Zeit nachzudenken. Einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen - der Wunsch verlor sich nach der Berühung dieser Lippen, die er fast schon vergessen hatte.   
»Du hast es immer noch nicht verstanden«, raunte Bruce an seinem Mund, »Clark.«  
Wie sollte er das auch bei einem Mann wie ihm?


	9. IX

Er konnte so viele Dinge nicht verstehen. Unter anderem den Tod ihres Freundes und einer der ersten Mitglieder der Justice League.   
»Hal.«  
Hal Jordans Tod kam unerwartet und erinnerte mit seinem Schrecken erneut daran, wie ihnen allen die Zeit zwischen den Fingern zerrann. Die Green Lantern hatten einen Verlust in ihren Reihen zu verkraften, die Erde nur ein weiteres Leben und trotzdem drehte sie sich weiter und die Justice League hatte einen ganz besonderen Helden verloren.   
»Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihn noch einmal sprechen können«, wünschte er sich laut genug, dass Wonder Woman und Batman an seiner Seite ihn hörten. Seine Freundin seufzte leise, bevor sie das Denkmal verließ. Der Dark Knight machte seinem Namen alle Ehre, indem er finster auf die Tafel zu ihren Füßen hinuntersah. Dachte er in diesem Moment an Jason Todd oder vielleicht sogar an seine Eltern?  
»Bruce?«  
»Er hatte zwar eine ziemlich große Klappe und ein ebenso riesiges Ego, aber er war ein Kämpfer«, und das aus Batmans Mund ...  
»Wenn Hal das hören könnte.«  
»Würde er mich fragen, was ich genommen hätte.«  
Allerdings. Es war besser, das Thema zu wechseln. »Wollen wir etwas Essen gehen?«   
»Hal ist tot und du willst dir den Magen vollschlagen?«  
»Nun«, das gab er ungern zu und achtete darauf, dass ihn niemand außer Bruce hörte, »ich habe vor über zehn Stunden das letzte Mal etwas gegessen.«  
Danach hatte er keine Zeit mehr dafür gefunden. Kein besonders günstiger Zeitpunkt, das sah er schon ein, aber er fürchtete, dass Bruce sich zu sehr in sich zurückzog.   
Er atmete erleichtert aus, als dieser ihn mit einem schwachen Lächeln bedachte.  
»Gehen wir.«

»Was glaubst du, wie Lois reagiert, wenn ich ihr von dir erzähle?«  
Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, es ihr zu sagen. Sah sich in irgendeiner Weise dazu verpflichtet, obwohl er sie schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben hatte. Sie waren trotzdem noch Freunde und er wollte es endlich jemandem erzählen, der nicht zu Justice League gehörte.   
»Sie wird denken, du seist auf den Kopf gefallen. Nie und nimmer wird sie dir glauben, dass Clark Kent den Bruce Wayne aufgerissen hat. Und wenn doch, wann und wo sollte das geschehen sein?«  
»Nun, bei deinem Besuch in Metropolis«, erklärte er schwach, wusste aber auch, wie irrsinnig sich das für Lois anhören müsste. Den Muffin, von dem er abbeißen wollte, legte er wieder zurück auf seinen Teller. »Egal, wie ich es drehe oder wende - ich könnte es niemandem sagen, oder? Außer meinen Eltern.«  
Die Kents würden ganz aus dem Häuschen sein, wenn er ihnen den Mann unter dem Mantel des Dark Knight als festen Freund vorstellte. Er konnte sich Bruce nicht einmal auf der Farm vorstellen. So deplatziert würde er auf der einfachen Farm wirken.   
»Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass Geheimhaltung der einzige Weg ist, das Überleben der mir wichtigen Personen zu sichern.«  
Er wagte nicht, anzumerken, dass es nur Lois wäre. Eine Journalistin, die - wenn sie es darauf anlegte - eine Story drücken könnte.   
»Dann zumindest meine Eltern?«   
»Ich habe noch nie jemandes Eltern kennengelernt«, bemerkte Bruce mit einem Blick, den er nicht richtig deuten konnte. Argwohn oder Unwohlsein?   
»Nun, dann wird es wohl Zeit.«  
»Du meinst das ernst?«  
»Ja. Es sei denn, du siehst das Ganze nur als belanglose Affäre.«  
Das könnte wieder so ein Punkt sein, den er nach Bruce Auffassung nicht verstand. Aber wie sollte er auch, wenn der Mann vor ihm mehr Geheimnisse besaß als die  amerikanische Regierung? Sie sprachen selten darüber, was ihre Beziehung letztendlich war. Es war verdammt kompliziert. Er rieb sich die Schlafen, drohte Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen.  
»Ich hätte schon früher fragen sollen, habe aber aus Angst geschwiegen. Ja, der stärkste Mann auf diesem Planeten fürchtet sich ... du darfst ruhig lachen.«  
Wie erwartet, sah Bruce ihn nur an und wartete auf die Frage, die er angekündigt hatte.  
»Was ist das hier? Es kommt mir kaum über die Lippen, aber liebst du mich? Magst du mich nur oder ... ich bin verwirrt.«  
Er könnte kaum irritierter über Bruce Waynes Reaktion auf diese Frage sein. Einfach aufstehen und sich das Hemd aufknöpfen - mit einem Blick, dass ihm das Blut in den Adern zu gefrieren drohte. Wie ein Schaf, das seinem Schlächter gegenüberstand, blieb er an Ort und Stelle. Er hoffte fast, dass einer der anderen diesen Raum betreten würde, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern.   
»Du willst wissen, was das hier ist?«   
»Nun ... ja.«  
Das Hemd glitt zu Boden und offenbarte einen Körper, der bereits mehr Schmerzen zu erdulden hatte als gut für ihn wäre. Er kannte jede einzelne Narbe. Hatte sie auf jede ihm erdenkliche Weise ertastet.  
»Du spielst nicht fair.«  
»Fairness gibt es in unserem Leben nicht, Clark. Ich habe auch nie gesagt, dass ich auf diese Art ›spiele‹.«  
Er wusste, er hatte eine Grenze überschritten. Welche, das würde ihm Bruce sagen müssen. Später, denn jetzt hing er ganz anderen Gedanken nach als reden. Den Kuss ließ er ebenso geschehen wie das Ausziehen. Er sollte das hier nicht tun - nicht hier im Gebäude der Justice League. Aber er war willensschwach ...

»Das ist es«, murmelte Bruce unter ihm, als sie wieder in der Lage waren, klare Gedanken zu hegen. »Verstehst du es endlich?«  
Er schaute auf den Teppich, auf dem sie lagen und fühlte die Hand des Dark Knight an seinem Hinterkopf. Als er sich ihm zuwandte, empfand er eine Mischung aus Scham und dem Wunsch zu weinen. Superman heulte nicht.  
»Ich liebe dich auch.«   
Bruce schloss die Augen und starrte an die Decke, als er sie wieder öffnete. Seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust, während er die Lippen aufeinander presste.   
»Du bist so ein Dummkopf, Clark.«   
Vielleicht, aber er gehörte zur glücklicheren Sorte. Er fand, er dürfte es zumindest zeigen, wenn sie allein waren. Also fand er nichts dabei, dass er Bruce einen Schmatzer auf den Mund aufdrückte und sich über das verdutzte Gesicht amüsierte. Er hatte noch nie einen verdatterten Dark Knight gesehen.


	10. X

»Ich habe einen Freund«, erklärte er seinem Spiegelbild und zupfte an seiner Krawatte, damit sie wie gewünscht saß. Er hatte nicht nur irgendeinen Freund, sondern den Mann schlechthin.  
»Bruce Wayne ist mein Freund.«  
Er klang alles andere als sicher. Es würde eine Katastrophe werden, wenn er es Lois endlich sagte. Sie brauchte ihn nach seinem Geständnis nur ansehen und er wusste, dass er den Blick senken und sich ans Ende des Universums wünschte.   
»Bruce Wayne ist ...«, versuchte er es erneut und gab es auf - auch die Krawatte, die er zurück aufs Bett warf, wo sich der Stapel langsam aber sicher türmte. Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, sich vor dem Spiegel positionierte - nichts war so, wie es seiner Meinung nach sein sollte. Für eine Sekunde spielte er mit dem Gedanken, einfach nackt zur Arbeit zu gehen, entschied sich aber dagegen.   
Er würde noch früh genug für Furore sorgen.

»I-ich habe«, begann er, aber Lois rauschte schon mit ihrem Frühstück an ihm vorbei. Keine gute Idee, sich in der Schlange vor einem Coffeeshop zu outen. Aber wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann ...  
»Ich habe einen Freund, Lois«, erzählte er es der Luft, in die er schaute, bevor Lois hinterher eilte. Er war ohnehin kein Kaffeetrinker.  
Sie schien ihn heute ignorieren zu wollen, denn sie antwortete ihm nie, wenn er etwas fragte. Erst, als er ihr vorsichtig auf die Schulter tippte, schaute sie ihn das erste Mal seit Stunden an. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte er, aber sein Mund schien ihm heute wie zugeschweißt.  
»Entschuldige, es ist nur ...«  
»Clark, ich muss recherchieren. Was ist denn?«  
»Ich habe einen Freund«, quetschte er heraus und schaute demonstrativ zu Boden, »du kennst ihn.«  
Lois schwieg sonst nie so lange, außer sie dachte ernsthaft über etwas nach. Als er den Blick hob, um ihre Reaktion auf seine Worte abzuschätzen, weil er sonst nichts feststellte - kein erhöhter Blutdruck oder Schweißausbrüche, denn das war im Moment sein Problem - ließ sie ihn zwar nicht aus den Augen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nicht richtig anwesend war.  
»Einen Freund? Du, und ich kenne diesen Mann, ja?«  
Besser als ihm lieb war, doch er nickte nur stumm.  
»Welcher Mann hat dich denn bitte aufgerissen?«  
Es lag ihm auf der Zunge, dass sie ihre Ausdrucksweise ändern könnte. Er kam sich komisch vor, wenn er daran dachte, dass ihn jemand ›aufgerissen‹ hatte. Das war überhaupt nicht der Fall gewesen.  
»Du musst das wirklich für dich behalten, Lois. Ich bitte dich, mach daraus keine Szene.«  
Es reichte schließlich, dass er eine veranstaltete. Auf ihr Nicken hin, atmete er noch einmal tief durch.  
»Bruce Wayne.«

Die erste Hürde mochte er überwunden haben, doch Bruce stellte eine viel größere dar. »Du willst es ihm wirklich sagen, ja? Dass du dich bei Lois verquasselt hast?«  
Sein jüngeres Abziehbild, eigentlich nur ein Klon, wobei er in Kon-El mehr als das sah. Der Junge war praktisch sein kleiner Bruder, denn als Sohn wollte und konnte er Kon-El nicht akzeptieren. Es schien seltsam, wie nahe sie sich nach nur wenigen Wochen gekommen waren. Superboy, wie sich Kon-El nannte, gehörte zur Familie. Leider hatte er keinen Respekt gegenüber irgendjemanden.  
»Ich habe es ihm bereits gesagt. Auf der Mailbox. Ja, ich weiß, dass das ausgesprochen unangebracht war, Kon. Du solltest dir übrigens endlich einen Namen ausdenken. Ich kann dich nicht auf der Straße Kon-El nennen.«  
»Wozu? Ich bin doch eh nur in deiner Wohnung oder auf der Farm.«  
»Oder in Gotham, wo du dich nach meinen Informationen zu oft herumtreibst«, fügte er hinzu und hob überrascht die Brauen, als Kon-El keine Widerworte gab. Der Junge verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust.  
»Batman ist echt ne Petze.«  
»Er macht sich Sorgen. Du bist oft mit Tim unterwegs.«  
Das war noch untertrieben für das enge Verhältnis, dass Kon-El zum neuen Robin aufgebaut hatte. Bruce hatte bereits angemerkt, dass ihm diese Beziehung ein Dorn im Auge ist, wenn Tim sich zu sehr ablenken ließ.  
»Kon-El, ich bevormunde dich nicht. Ich finde, du musst allein Entscheidungen treffen und dich mit den Folgen auseinandersetzen.«  
»Soll heißen?«  
Er zog sich das Supermankostüm über und schaute Kon-El an.   
»Dass ich mich nicht mit Batman anlege.«  
»Klar, weil er dein Freund ist.«  
Zu seiner Verwunderung sprach sein Ebenbild nicht voller Abscheu über diese Beziehung. Ab und zu ließ er schon Spitzen fallen, dass Batman ihn sicher mit Kryptonit flachlegen musste, wenn er Superman toppen wollte.   
»Nun, auch. Aber ich bin nun mal nicht dein Vater. Kommst du mit nach Gotham?«  
»Damit Batman mich aus der Stadt jagt? Nein, danke.«  
Kaum saß Kon-El auf dem Sofa und schaltete den Fernseher ein, schmollte mehr als wütend zu sein, räusperte er sich.  
»Ist Tim denn auch da?«  
»Habe Bruce jedenfalls darum gebeten.«   
Kon-El schnellte an ihm vorbei Richtung Gotham, ohne sich um seinen Aufzug zu kümmern oder den Fernseher auszuschalten. Das durfte sein Mentor machen, der ihm belustigt hinterher sah.  
»Hach ja, die Liebe.«  
Er wagte es nicht, das Thema von sich aus anzusprechen. Für ihn schien es noch zu früh, um Kon-Els Gefühle für Robin zu hinterfragen. Anders als Batman, so fand er, sollte keiner von ihnen eingreifen.

Bruce stand kurz davor, eine Hand auf Tim Drakes Schulter zu legen, um ihn von einem Schritt vorwärts Richtung Kon-El abzuhalten. Der junge Robin lächelte trotzdem, als sie vor ihnen landeten.  
»Hi, Kon.«  
»Hi.«  
»Bruce«, er blickte vom Dark Knight, der seinem Namen alle Ehre machte, zu den Jungs und wieder zurück, »wie wäre es, wenn wir uns über die Pläne der Justice League unterhalten.«  
Ein reiner Vorwand, der kaum eine Wirkung zeigte. Bruce Wayne wich dem Robin nicht von der Seite und tat nicht einmal so, als würde er Kon-El mögen oder ihm vertrauen.   
»Bitte.«  
»Dreißig Minuten, Tim. Keine Sekunde länger.«  
»Natürlich«, stimmte der junge Robin zu und verschwand mit Kon-El, bevor es sich sein Mentor anders überlegte.  
»Muss das sein«, fragte er, während er das Haus betrat - gefolgt von Gothams Schatten.  
»Er ist und bleibt ein Klon, der geschaffen wurde, um dich aufzuhalten. Du kannst sagen, was du willst, aber ich traue ihm nicht über dem Weg.«  
»Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du ihn akzeptieren könntest. Immerhin ist er jetzt ein Titan, wie Tim auch. Er versucht auch nur, sich anzupassen.«  
»Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sich die Welt nur wieder um Superboy dreht, wäre ich nicht einverstanden mit eurem Kommen gewesen.«  
»Oh?« Jetzt wurde er hellhörig. »Hattest du etwas Bestimmtes vor?«  
Bruce antwortete mit einem Blick, der sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ, ehe es fast in seinen Adern zu gefrieren drohte. Der Dark Knight hielt sein Handy in die Höhe.  
»Bist du endlich zufrieden, Clark?«  
»Ich ... wollte es dir lieber persönlich sagen, aber ja, das bin ich. Lois wird übrigens kein Wort darüber verlieren. Das versprach sie mir.«  
»Seit wann gebe ich etwas auf Versprechen anderer Leute?«  
»Nun, dann musst du mir eben glauben, dass sie dicht hält. Weißt du, mir ist bewusst, dass du wütend darüber bist, nur versuch es zu verstehen.«  
»Es ist eine Sache, dass die ganze Justice League Bescheid weiß ...«  
»Was nicht zwingend meine Schuld ist. Du hast mich geküsst, als sie hereinkamen.«  
Bruce gab einen unbestimmten Ton von sich und maß ihn mit einem finsteren Blick, den er mit einem Schulterzucken erwiderte. Es war doch genau so gewesen.  
»Eine andere Sache ist es, wenn eine Außenstehende im Bilde ist.«  
»Oh glaub mir, sie kann sich das nicht einmal annähernd bildlich vorstellen. Ich hätte es ihr fast aufmalen müssen.«  
»Clark?«  
»Hm?«   
Er blickte Bruce Wayne an, dessen Mundwinkel sich verräterisch hoben.   
»Du bist ein Trottel.«  
Er wurde schon Schlimmeres genannt.   
»Ich weiß.«


	11. XI

Er hatte sich nie als Aufsichtspersonal auf einer Schulparty gesehen, aber er stand in dieser Turnhalle neben Lois Lane und überblickte die feiernden Schüler.   
»Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mich dazu habe breitschlagen lassen«, gestand er ihr, während sein Blick auf Kon-El ruhte. Der Junge lehnte am anderen Ende, weit entfernt von den anderen, an der Wand.   
»Es war wohl eine dumme Idee gewesen.«  
Kon-El war offensichtlich noch nicht bereit für die Schule. Er weiste sogar jedes Mädchen ab, das sich in seine Nähe wagte und schaute auch sonst nur stur auf den Fußboden.  
»Vielleicht hättest du jemanden ganz bestimmten einladen müssen.«  
»Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.« Natürlich tat er das, aber er hatte auch nicht geahnt, dass Lois im Bilde war. Er wollte nicht fragen, ob Kon-El mit ihr gesprochen hatte oder ob sie nur einer weiblichen Intuition folgte.  
»Ach komm, Clark«, sie stupste ihn mehrmals an und zwinkerte, »sicher, dass Conner nicht heimlich verschossen ist?«  
»Ich ...«  
»Jetzt ruf seinen Schwarm schon an, ehe er noch Löcher in den Boden starrt.«  
»Das kann ich nicht. Bruce würde mich töten.«  
»Bruce? Oh-oh, das riecht verdächtig nach einer Schlagzeile.«  
Er mochte es nicht, wenn sie ihn ausquetschte wie eine Zitrone. Aber er dankte ihr, als sie ihm ihr Handy reichte. Dafür würde er bitter bezahlen. Der Gedanke, dass er es für Kon, Conner Kent, tat, tröstete ihn für die nächsten Minuten.  
»Hallo, ich muss dich um etwas bitten. Es ist wichtig.«  
Entschuldigen würde er sich nicht und er brauchte es auch nicht. Bruce schwieg am anderen Ende der Leitung. Wartend, während er sich bereits Rachepläne ausdachte.  
»Also, könnte Tim ganz  schnell nach Metropolis kommen? Auf die High School.«  
Immer noch Stille, bis es endlich seufzte.   
»Danke«, murmelte er nur in den Hörer, »bis später.«  
Ohne ein Abschiedswort wurde aufgelegt, aber das war in Ordnung. Fürs Erste.

»Ich meinte eigentlich, nur Tim bräuchte kommen.« Außerdem ohne einem großen Auftritt in Form eines Hubschraubers, der von Bruce Wayne höchstpersönlich geflogen wurde. Lois stieß als Einzige einen leisen Pfiff aus. Der Rest der Anwesenden war zu verblüfft, um entsprechend zu reagieren.   
Er wünschte, ein schwarzes Loch würde sich auftun, um ihn zu verschlucken.   
»Eine Stunde«, wies Bruce seinen Robin an, was nur ein Superman und Superboy hören konnte, ehe beide ausstiegen.   
»Conner!«  
»Tim«, krächzte der junge Halbkryptonier, wurde rot wie eine Tomate, als der Robin nach seiner Hand fasste. Keine Sekunde später grinste Kon-El und bald schon feierte er mit Tim Drake wie alle anderen. Die allgemeine Verwunderung war nichts im Vergleich zur Partystimmung.  
Nicht nur ihm fiel auf, wie nahe die Jungen miteinander tanzten. Bruce biss mehr als einmal die Zähne zusammen.   
»Könntest du bitte aufhören? Es ist nur Tanzen.«   
Als Kon-El sich zu Tim beugte und etwas tat, was weit entfernt vom Tanzen war, schluckte er.  
»Und das war bloß ein Kuss.«  
»Als nächstes sind sie hinter der Turnhalle mit anderen Dingen als Küssen beschäftigt.«  
Lois Lachen ließ sie beide nach ihr umdrehen.   
»Ihr solltet euch mal hören. Schließt nicht immer von euch auf andere, nicht wahr, Mr Wayne?«  
Nur eine Lois Lane konnte auf diese Art provozieren und sorglos mit einem Drink auf die Tanzfläche schlendern. Er hob den Blick zur Decke, als er ihr zustimmte. Sein Versuch, nicht zu grinsen, schlug fehl.   
»Ich mag sie nicht«, stellte Bruce fest, was ihn kaum wunderte, »unfassbar, dass du auf ihrer Seite bist.«  
»Ich bleibe auf der Seite der Vernunft. Es war nur ein Kuss, der nicht gleich zu ... nun ... Sex führt. Conner und Tim sind noch etwas jung dafür.«  
»Hm.«  
»Höre ich da etwa ein zustimmendes Brummen?«  
Er stieß den Dark Knight von der Seite an und lächelte diesen über seine Brille hinweg an. Es schwand, als Bruce ihn auf die Tanzfläche zog.   
»Eh ...«  
»Sei still, Clark.«  
Das war er besser auch. Seine Tanzkünste reichten gerade so aus, um sich nicht zum Deppen zu machen.   
»Werden wir nicht albern«, fragte er trotzdem, erntete einen entsprechenden Blick, der ihn zum Glucksen brachte.   
»Anscheinend muss ich das ab und zu werden, um dich glücklich zu machen.«  
Darauf fand er mal wieder keine Antwort. Was auch nicht nötig war, oder?


	12. XII

Er hatte gewusst, dass er auf irgendeine Art bezahlen würde.   
»Das finde ich nicht wirklich fair.«  
»Du zwingst mich praktisch dazu«, kam die Antwort, die so typisch für Bruce Wayne war und ihm einen Schauder über den Rücken jagte.  
»Du benutzt doch kein Kryptonit?«  
»Ich will dich zwar quälen, aber nicht töten, Clark.«  
»Also ...« Da er hier immerhin gefesselt lag, was an sich reine Zeitverschwendung war, weil er sich jederzeit befreien konnte ... und die Augenbinde erst ... »Darf ich fragen, was du vorhast?«  
Bruce sagte nichts. Er hörte dessen Schritte im Schlafzimmer, die sich erst entfernten, sich dann aber wieder näherten und das Spannen und Lösen von Muskeln. Bruce Waynes Herzschlag, sowie dessen Puls - beides ruhig, wie sich der Dark Knight das antrainiert hatte.   
Er wusste, wie er diese eiserne Kontrolle brechen konnte. Der Gedanke daran ließ ihn unruhig auf den Laken werden.   
»Wie wäre es mit etwas zu trinken?«  
»Hm?«  
Kurzerhand wurde ihm Sekt eingeflößt. Mit dem Mund hatte ihm noch nie jemand etwas zu trinken gegeben. Es war seltsam.  
»Bruce?«  
Keine Antwort. Nur Berührungen. Tasten, als kannten sie den Körper des anderen noch nicht genug. Es war ein Rausch, nur anders.   
Als er wieder klar denken konnte und sein Herz nicht mehr in seiner Brust wie wild schlug, nahm er die Augenbinde ab. Er brauchte nicht zu blinzeln, um wieder klar zu sehen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er die Augen fest geschlossen gehalten. Nur, um - mehr zu fühlen.   
»Darf ich fragen, was das eben war?«  
Bruce schaute ihn träge lächelnd an, wärmte sein Herz. Wie konnte man sich nicht in diesen Mann verlieben?   
»Du spielst nicht fair.«  
»Das hast du schon einmal gesagt. Was habe ich dir geantwortet?«  
»Ich liebe dich.«  
»Nein, das sicher nicht«, verkündete der Dark Knight mit einem verstimmten Zug um den Mund, der seine Laune sinken ließ. Er und seine große Klappe ...  
»Du wirst es nie sagen, oder?«  
»Fang nicht damit an, Clark. Du weißt, was du mir bedeutest.«  
So, wie auch Dick Grayson und Tim Drake es wissen müssten. Die wenigen Gesten zu schätzen wissen, die Bruce Wayne ihnen gewährte. Aber er wollte ... mehr.   
»Ich denke, ich gehe besser. Kon-El muss noch Einiges beigebracht werden.«  
Während er sein Hemd zuknöpfte, schaute ihn Bruce dabei zu. Keiner sagte ein Wort, aber er glaubte, die unterdrückten Gefühle des Dark Knight, in dessen Augen widerspiegeln zu sehen. Nur schaute er nicht hin - aus Angst, vielleicht vor sich selbst. Er wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben. Gerade jetzt, da er dachte, sie hätten Fortschritte gemacht, musste es wieder diesen Rückzieher geben.   
»Bis bald, Bruce.«  
Er wartete keine Antwort ab, verzog sich einfach nur zurück nach Metropolis.

Auf ihn wartete das reinste Chaos.  
»Kon? Was hast du getan?«  
Der Junge schaute von den kaputten Möbelstücken auf, die er versucht hatte, zu verstecken und zog die Schultern hoch.  
»Es tut mir leid. Ehrlich. Das wollt ich nicht.«  
»Darf ich erst einmal erfahren, was du mit dem Sofa getan hast?«  
»Ich ... nein, das sag ich dir nicht.«   
Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er auch nicht wirklich wissen wollte, was hier geschehen war. Mit einem Seufzen nahm er die Überreste des Möbelstücks in Augenschein.  
»Ich denke, ein Neues war sowieso langsam nötig.«  
»Du bist nicht sauer? Die in meiner Klasse erzählen ständig, dass ihre Eltern fast austicken.«  
»Wie gut, dass ich nicht dein Vater bin. Und nein, ich bin nicht wütend.«  
»Oh. Du siehst trotzdem nicht überzeugend aus. War was mit ... weißt schon.«  
Darüber wollte er nicht mit Kon reden. Am besten mit niemandem, solange er sich noch die Wunden leckte.   
»Was macht Tim?«  
Er wusste, dass dieser Themenwechsel Kon in die Ecke drängte. Wie erwartet, wurde sein Ebenbild rot und schaute zu Boden.  
»Spielt Robin. Wird von Batman beschattet.«  
»Er ist wie du noch jung. Das auf der Party war sehr provozierend.«  
»Was kann ich dafür, dass Batman zwei Robins verloren hat und an Tim festhält wie eine Klette?«  
Eine gute Frage, aber er kannte die Antwort und sie würde keinem von ihnen gefallen. Er hob ein Stück vom Sofa auf und warf es in den Papierkorb.  
»Es gibt Dinge, die du und Tim noch lernen müssen. Am besten fangen wir beide sofort damit an.«

»Also wirklich, Clark, du siehst aus wie sieben Tage Regenwetter.«  
Genauso fühlte er sich auch, schenkte Lois ein Lächeln, während er ihr einen der beiden Kaffeebecher aus der Hand nahm.   
»Und Conner schaut genauso deprimiert drein.«  
Er verzog das Gesicht beim Gedanken an Kon. Die letzten Wochen hatte er damit verbracht, seinem Schützling Werte und Geschichte der Mitglieder der Justice League beizubringen. Das Ergebnis war recht enttäuschend. Kon interessierte es nicht, warum sie alle so waren, wie sie waren. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, bestünde das Heldendasein nur aus dem Verprügeln der Gegner. Ein Verhalten, das er auch auf seine schulischen Aktivitäten übertrug.  
»Was soll ich nur mit dem Jungen machen? Er hat die letzten Tage öfter beim Rektor gesessen, als er auf der Schulbank saß.«  
»Er ist ein Teenager. Pubertät, Clark.«  
»Wie beruhigend.« Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er wie Kon gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte es einfach nur mit der Herkunft seines Klons zu tun ...   
Lois Lane hob eine Augenbraue. Sie taxierte ihn regelrecht, ehe sie sich gefährlich nah zu ihm beugte.  
»Sag mal, Clark, ist etwas mit Bruce Wayne? Hat er doch kalte Füße bekommen? Das Singleleben muss ihm sehr fehlen.«  
»Du machst das mit Absicht, oder?«  
»Tut mir leid. Ich finde ja immer noch, dass du viel zu gut für ihn bist.«  
Er nippte an seinem Becher und schwieg. Denn es gab nichts zu sagen - weder zu Lois noch zu sonst irgendwem. Bruces Email landete im Papierkorb, kaum dass sie eingetroffen war.   
»Clark.«  
»Ich möchte nicht reden, Lois. Ich muss Conner von der Schule abholen, sonst gerät er noch an die Rowdys oder wird selbst einer.«  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort packte er seine Sachen zusammen. Lois erinnerte ihn nicht daran, dass es erst früh am Morgen war, aber er hörte sie etwas murmeln, das wie 'ich melde dich krank' klang.

Kon war wohl auch 'krank', da der Junge in die Küche flüchtete, als er hereintrat. Er wurde mit einem ausgestreckten Arm empfangen, den Kon ausstreckte und auf das Sofa zeigte.  
»Er ist da.«  
Man sollte meinen, dass ein Bruce Wayne zu beschäftigt sein müsste, um mal eben nach Metropolis zu fliegen. Doch dort saß er, im Anzug - als stünde ein Geschäftsessen kurz bevor.  
»Ich hatte dir geschrieben.«  
»Hab die Mail nicht gelesen«, gab er zu und schloss hinter sich die Tür, »Kon, wenn du nicht augenblicklich zurück zur Schule gehst, werden wir beide ein sehr langes Gespräch führen.«  
Der Junge schnappte sich seine Tasche, bevor er verschwand.   
»Ich muss mit ihm noch üben«, erklärte er, fühlte sich mehr als nur überfordert. Alles, was er wollte, war, ein guter ›Mensch‹ zu sein.   
»Er macht Fortschritte. Tim ist mehr als angetan.«  
»Bitte. Keine Vorhaltungen. Ich kann nicht ändern, was Kon-El fühlt oder dein Robin. Unfassbar, dass ich mich dafür entschuldigen muss.«  
»Das sollst du nicht. Es war lediglich eine Beobachtung.«  
Eine, die sie beide auf der Schulparty getätigt hatten. Zu lange her, um dem noch Bedeutung beizumessen. Er setzte sich auf den Sessel, Bruce gegenüber.   
»Was willst du?«  
Der Dark Knight hob eine Braue.  
»Es sieht dir nicht ähnlich, genervt zu sein.«  
War er das?   
»Gekränkt trifft es eher, Bruce. Ich wollte mir den Tag freinehmen, um nachzudenken.«  
»Du willst unsere Beziehung überdenken.«  
»Du klingst, als rechnest du damit.«  
Wenn sich das hier zu einem Gespräch entwickelte, das sich um das Beenden ihrer Beziehung drehte, wurde ihm schlecht. Das lag seiner Meinung nach in weiter Ferne oder in greifbarer Nähe - kam auf die Sichtweise an.  
Der Mann ihm gegenüber reagierte überhaupt nicht. Typisch Batman. Die Ruhe in Person, der Fels in der Brandung und so verdammt stur, dass er ihm im Moment am liebsten einen Kinnhaken geben würde. Wenn er nicht zu viel ... ja, es war Angst, dass er Bruce verletzen könnte.   
»Wir zwei sind grundverschieden, Clark. Es ist meiner Meinung nach nur logisch, wenn du dich nach jemandem umsiehst, der mehr deinem Charakter entspricht. Soweit ich weiß, ist Lois immer noch angetan.«  
Das kam einem Schlag ins Gesicht und unter die Gürtellinie gleich.   
»Ich will keinen anderen. Falls du glaubst, ich wende mich Lois wieder zu, dann geh. Komm nie mehr zurück, wenn du durch diese Tür bist.«  
Bruce bewegte sich keinen Milimeter vom Fleck. Er sah ihn nur an und der Blick wurde erwidert.   
»Sie würde zu dir passen.«  
»Kann sein. Nur will ich dich. Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?«  
»Allerdings«, kam eine Antwort, mit der er bereits gerechnet hat.   
»Ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen von dir, Bruce.«  
»Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben.«  
Der Dark Knight erhob sich in einer fließenden Bewegung und ging vor ihm in die Hocke. Was immer gleich geschehen würde, er war sich sicher, dass er keine Gegenwehr leisten würde. Fast schon sehnte er eine Berührung herbei.   
»Erinnerst du dich, als ich dir sagte, ich darf mich nicht an dir verbrennen?«  
»Ja.«  
Er erinnerte sich sehr gut an die Worte und Taten, die darauf folgten. Er sah Bruce im Geiste schon wieder gehen, aber dieser setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und umfasste seinen Kopf.   
»Ich habe längst Feuer gefangen. Schon beim ersten Kuss, und dafür hasse ich dich.«  
»Oh.  
»Dein schlimmster Albtraum wird nichts im Vergleich zu mir sein, wenn du mich je verlässt.«  
War davon die Rede gewesen?   
»In Ordnung.«  
Er erwiderte den Kuss, der auf seine Worte folgte. Hatte dieses Gefühl viel zu sehr vermisst. Bruce hinderte ihn nur daran, es wie immer zu machen.   
»Du bist dran.«  
Blinzelnd nahm er diese Information wahr. Fragen blieben ihm erspart, denn Bruce wusste, wie er ihm zeigen musste, was er meinte. Im Gegensatz zum Dark Knight schluckte er unsicher.  
»Oh ...«  
»Du dachtest doch nicht etwa, es würde immer nur ich sein?«  
Er hatte sich keine Gedanken darum gemacht, wie es denn noch ginge. Sich auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt wiederzufinden, war weit entfernt von seinen Vorstellungen.   
»Ich will dir nicht wehtun«, flüsterte er erstickt, solange er noch halbwegs klar denken konnte. Bis auf ein leises Lachen, gefolgt von einem Kuss, bei dem ihm die Sinne zu schwinden drohten, reagierte der Dark Knight nicht. Es war ihm auch nicht wichtig ... nichts zählte, außer das hier und jetzt. Warum nur musste da diese leise Stimme in seinem Kopf sein, die ihn warnte, dass dieser Moment des Glücks bald zu Ende sein würde?


	13. XIII

»Clark?«  
Er tat, als würde er weiterschlafen. Irgendwann verstummte jede Stimme. Es war alles eine Frage der Zeit.  
»Clark.«  
Den Kopf schmiegte er an die Schulter des Mannes, der sein Bett mit ihm teilte und widerstand dem Drang, den Störenfried zurechtzuweisen. Er schlief offiziell. Mit dem wohl begehrtesten Junggesellen dieser verdammten Stadt und er hatte vor, auch diesen Morgen in dessen blaue Augen zu blicken, wenn sie erwachten.   
»Clark!«   
Die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer wurde aufgerissen, sodass nicht nur er gegen seinen Willen erwachte. Anders als er, war Bruce Wayne im Kampfmodus aus dem Bett gesprungen und erstarrte sekundenlang am Fleck. Das Laken nahm der Dark Knight wortlos entgegen, mit dem er sich bedeckte.  
»Ach du scheiße«, wisperte Conner derweil an der Tür, »du hast nicht gesagt, dass er hier ist.«  
»Du warst so in deinem Gespräch mit einem gewissen Jungen vertieft, dass die Welt hätte untergehen können«, verteidigte er sich und streifte sich sein Hemd vom Vortag über. »Es tut mir leid.«  
Wie oft er diese Worte im letzten Jahr gebraucht hatte ...   
Das glaubte ihm inzwischen niemand mehr, wenn er sich entschuldigte. Seiner Meinung nach müsste hier nur einer um Verzeihung bitten.  
»Zwölf Monate, Kon, und du kannst immer noch nicht an die Tür klopfen.«  
»Ich würde es ja tun, wenn du mir gesagt hättest, dass du Besuch hast.«  
»Muss ich dich daran, wie oft Bruce hier über Nacht bleibt und bisher geblieben ist?«  
Sein Klon verzog das Gesicht und ging, nicht ohne ihm mitzuteilen, dass das zwei Paar Schuhe waren. Kon kannte Sprichwörter. Er war bestens im Bilde über Schimpfwörter, die er genauso oft gebrauchte wie ein Superman das Wort »Verzeihung«.   
Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, Kon in die Obhut von jemandem zu geben, der mehr Ahnung von Erziehung hatte als er. Diese Person würde aber nicht Batman sein, obwohl es diesem in den Fingern juckte. So wie jetzt ...  
»Vielleicht sollte ich Kon eine Weile Trevor anvertrauen. Sofern er und Diana nichts dagegen haben.«  
»Du willst ihn der Armee der Vereinigten Staaten überlassen? Clark ...«  
Er seufzte ergeben auf.  
»Ja, eine seltendämliche Idee.«  
»Davon abgesehen, dass Steve Trevor deinen Klon wohl nach wenigen Minuten in dessen Gesellschaft umbringen will - ja. Diana würde dich erwürgen wollen, weil du einen Halbkryptonier in die Nähe ihres Freundes lässt.«  
»Also so schlimm ist Kon nun wirklich nicht.«   
Die Worte bereute er, sobald sie ausgesprochen waren. Von der Küche her roch es verdächtig nach Verbranntem.   
»Ich wünschte, er würde sich nicht nur bei deinem Tim zu benehmen wissen.«  
Er wollte zu gern wissen, wie es der junge Robin schaffte, Kon-El zu bändigen. Der Klon fraß Tim praktisch aus der Hand.  
»Mich brauchst du nicht zu fragen. Ich habe mir fest vorgenommen, dass mich derartige Dinge nichts angehen. Bindest du mir die Krawatte?«  
Als hätte irgendjemand einem halbnackten Bruce Wayne je so einen Wunsch abgeschlagen. Der Anblick der Socken brachte ihn zum Schmunzeln, während er die Enden der Krawatte nahm.  
»Guten Morgen. Das hatte ich mir wesentlich angenehmer vorgestellt. Kaum zu glauben, dass du dich aus der Beziehung zwischen unseren Jungen heraushalten willst.«  
»Wie es scheint, lernen alte Hunde eben doch noch Tricks.«  
Ein Kommentar, der gar nicht nach dem Dark Knight klang. Überrascht hielt er inne und blickte diesen an.  
»Ist alles in Ordnung?«  
»Du kannst auch nicht einmal glücklich sein, nicht wahr?«  
»Doch.«  
»Dann sei es einfach. Wir sehen uns heute Abend.«  
Ein Kuss und er schaute Bruce Wayne nach, wie der mit seiner Hose über dem Arm das Schlafzimmer verließ. Grinsend ging er hinterher.

»Warum hast du mich geweckt, Kon?«  
»Weil du mich von dieser Schule befreien musst, Clark. Es ist echt ätzend.«  
»Bildung ist wichtig. Du zeigst zwar keinerlei Interesse daran, aber du musst lernen.«   
»Ich will lernen, aber was, das ich auch brauche. Wie man Darkseid besiegt, um nur ein Beispiel zu nennen.«  
Mochte eine höhere Macht verhindern, dass Kon es je mit Darkseid zu tun bekam. Diesem Zweikampf war der Junge nicht gewachsen.   
»Du trainierst mit mir, Kon. Wenn du das nicht tust, dann mit den Titans. Aber es ist deine Pflicht, dich anzupassen. Conner Kent ist amerikanische Bürger, dank einem Pakt mit der Regierung und damit musst du auch zur Schule.«  
»Was soll ich da? Außer mich langweilen? Sport darf ich nicht machen. Alles andere ist öde.«  
»Gehst du mit dieser Einstellung auch zu Tim?«  
Es war unfair, den Robin gegen Kon zu verwenden. Wann immer Tim Drake eine Rolle spielte, wurde Superboy nur so etwas wie ›belehrbar‹. Jetzt schob sein Klon auch die Unterlippe vor und schmollte.  
»Nein.«  
»Du solltest dich mit Tim über die Vorteile der Schule unterhalten. Die Party hat dir doch gefallen.«  
»Weil Tim da war.«  
»Deine Welt dreht sich zu sehr um Batmans Partner, findest du nicht?«   
Mit den Fingern spielte Kon am Saum seines T-Shirts, ohne seinen Blick zu erwidern. Er schaute verstimmt drein.  
»Er hat eh kaum noch Zeit.«  
Das wusste er. Auch wenn er den Grund - den Wahren - vor Kon verschwieg. Tim Drakes Vater war ermordet worden. Der Junge wollte für sich sein.   
So sehr ihm Kon leidtat, weil sein Klon in Unwissenheit gelassen wurde, er hatte es versprochen.  
»Sieh es als Weg, dich mit den anderen Titans zu beschäftigen.«  
»Wieso sollte ich? Bart nervt, weil er immer Hunger hat. Raven ist einfach nur komisch und unheimlich. Beastboy ist eine Klette und Cassie sagt ständig, dass Tim und ich so süß zusammen sind.«  
»Was ihr niemals seid«, pflichtete er bei, was Kon seine Tasche packen ließ.  
»Verarsch du mich auch noch, Clark.«  
»Wieso macht es dich so wütend, was Cassie sagt? Es ist ihre Meinung.«  
»Sagst du mir nicht ständig, dass ich und Tim zu jung für so was sind?«  
»Als würdet ihr etwas darauf geben, was ich oder Batman sagen«, antwortete er und zog sich ebenfalls an, »ihr seid noch zu jung dafür. Solange du mir schwörst, dass du keinen Sex mit Tim hast, muss ich mir auch keine Sorgen machen.«  
Sein Klon sah ihn an, als steckte ihm eine Zitrone im Hals fest.  
»Sex? Ich und Tim?«  
»Dir ist klar, dass eure Beziehung über einen längeren Zeitraum durchaus dazu führen kann?«  
Wie viele Dinge er mit Kon noch gar nicht besprochen hatte ...  
Er hatte ja auch angenommen, noch genügend Zeit zu haben. Außerdem fürchtete er sich vor dem Aufklärungsgespräch. Das machten doch heutzutage die Medien und zur Not war da noch Lois.  
»Natürlich ist mir das klar. Nur, so ist das bei uns nicht.«  
Er wollte es nicht wissen, fragte aber trotzdem auf dem Weg zur Schule. Kon starrte auf die Straße.  
»Na, wir sind nicht so, wie alle glauben. Ich hab Tim noch nie nackt gesehen und ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich das will. Der Gedanke behagt mir nicht.«  
»Darf ich fragen, warum?«  
»Warst du scharf drauf, Bruce ohne Klamotten zu sehen«, konterte Kon und die Antwort würde dem Jungen nicht gefallen.  
»Schon, ja.«  
»Ehrlich? Tim sagt, er hat überall Narben.«  
»Das macht mir nichts aus. Wieso sollte es auch? Sie sind ein Teil von ihm.«  
»Aber ...« Kon schwieg. Es schien ihm wichtig zu sein, wollte aber nicht weiter darüber reden.   
»Ich komm zu spät.«  
Die Jugend von heute verstand er einfach nicht.


	14. XIV

»Es tut mir leid.«  
Worte, die er sonst benutzte und kaum aus Kons Mund vernommen hatte. Sie brannten sich vielleicht gerade deshalb in sein Gedächtnis, während er auf seinen Schützling hinuntersah, der soeben seinen letzten Atemzug mit ihnen geteilt hatte. Die Luft war erfüllt vom Gestank nach Blut und Tod. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass dieser Kampf stattfand. Kon wegen ihm einen Gegner zu bezwingen versuchte, den er unmöglich überwältigen könnte.  
Er hatte versagt. Als Mentor und als Held, denn um ihn herum lag ein Stadtteil von Metropolis in Schutt und Asche. Menschen waren wegen ihm gestorben. Viele. Und Kon.   
»Superboy ...«

»Willst du mir nicht vorhalten, dass es meine Schuld war?«  
So fühlte es sich an. Als hätte er Kon mit eigenen Händen ermordet und nicht dabei zusehen müssen, wie es ein anderer tat. Er sah es immer wieder vor sich. Konnte nicht loslassen wie bei seinen anderen toten Mitstreitern. Es lag daran, dass er sie nicht hatte sterben sehen. Ihr Tod berührte ihn auf anderer Ebene.  
Jetzt fühlte er sich nur taub an für jede Berührung oder Worte. Er lag neben Bruce Wayne, hörte diesen atmen und dessen Herzschlag. Aber er schien es nur wie durch Watte wahrzunehmen. Der Mann war ihm nahe, doch weit weg zugleich. Wenn das passierte, so hatte er angenommen, ginge es stets von Bruce aus. Der Dark Knight war doch bekannt dafür, alle auf Abstand zu halten.   
»Er ist tot, Clark. Was immer ich auch sage oder denke - es ändert nichts an dieser Tatsache.«  
Diplomatische Antwort.   
»Wenn ich das zu dir gesagt hätte, als Jason starb ... du hättest mich mit Kryptonit in den Boden gestampft.«  
»Willst du mich schlagen?«  
»Ja. Nein.«   
Er durfte die Kontrolle nicht verlieren. Er durfte nicht losziehen und Rache üben. Das hatte er sich verboten. Superman stand für Ehrenhaftigkeit und Gerechtigkeit ein. Clark Kent wurde dazu erzogen, ein besserer Mensch zu sein als alle anderen um ihn herum. Er wünschte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, dass dem nicht so wäre. Es war furchtbar, solchen Gedanken nachzugehen ...  
»Wie geht es Tim?«   
Er hatte den Jungen seit dem Begräbnis nicht mehr gesehen. Sie hatten auch nicht miteinander gesprochen. Er konnte sich aber an jedes Detail erinnern. Tim Drakes beherrschte Miene, für die ihn jeder der Titans bewunderte. Von Batman bestens ausgebildet, trauerte der Robin sicher allein und gab sich vor niemandem die Blöße.  
»Dick und Barbara haben ein Auge auf ihn, falls er Robin auf eigene Faust sein will. Im Moment ist er auf seinem Zimmer. Warum fragst du?«  
»Weil Kon sein bester Freund war.«  
»Die Betonung liegt auf ›war‹. Lass den Jungen in Ruhe, Clark. Nicht, was du tust, kann irgendwas ändern.«  
Das stimmte schon. Er hatte jedoch das Gefühl, etwas tun zu müssen. Etwas, das ihn daran hinderte, sich auf die Suche nach dem Übeltäter zu machen.  
»Aber ...«  
»Lebe weiter. So schwer es auch ist. Vergiss jeden Gedanken daran, dir Darkseid vorzuknöpfen. Wir wissen beide, dass du nicht in der Verfassung bist, ihn zu besiegen. Wie ich erwartet hatte, schwächelst du.«  
Ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie hätte ihm weniger Schmerzen bereitet als diese Worte. Er schloss die Augen und verdrängte die Angst. Als Darkseid Superboy tötete, hatte er nur erstarrt am Boden gelegen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Klon hatte er keinen Muskel rühren können, um Batman vor dem Tode zu bewahren.  
»Es tut mir leid.«  
»Entschuldigungen?«  
Er öffnete die Augen und schaute zum Dark Knight hoch, der sich vors Bett stellte. Bis auf das halbgeöffnete Hemd komplett angezogen, bereit für seine Rolle als Bruce Wayne.   
»Ist das alles, was du vorzuweisen hast? Erbärmlich, Clark.«  
»Du musst nicht beleidigend werden.«  
»Ich gehe.«  
Natürlich. Es war früh am Morgen. Etwas stimmte nicht, weswegen er sich aufsetzte und irritiert dabei zuschaute, wie Bruce sein Jackett überstreifte.  
»Du gehst. Für heute oder für immer?«  
Das Taubheitsgefühl breitete sich von seiner Brust in seinem gesamten Körper aus. Bruces Blick sprach Bände. Klagte ihn wegen seiner Schwäche an, dass ihm die Luft zum Atmen fehlte.  
»Du bist nicht der, der du für diese Welt sein musst. Leb wohl, Clark.«  
Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer fiel hinter Bruce Wayne ins Schloss. Wieder Mr Wayne, der begehrteste Junggeselle, der keine Beziehung führen konnte ... oder war es Clark Kent, der unfähig dazu war?  
»Leb wohl.«

Er hörte, was in Gotham vor sich ging. Lauschte Batmans Herzschlag und dessen Atmung, wartete auf ein Zeichen. Er wusste, dass es keines geben würde, aber er hoffte. Er wusste auch, dass Bruce seine Meinung nicht ändern würde, wenn ein Superman sich nicht seiner Aufgabe widmete. Also konzentrierte er sich mehr darauf.

»Diesmal rette ich dir das Leben.«  
Ohne Zögern oder einer Spur von Angst schaltete er den Joker aus und widmete sich dem verletzten Dark Knight.   
»Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich einmische«, erklärte er auch ohne Reue, während er die geschmolzene Maske des Batman abnahm. Hochkonzentrierte Säure hatte ihr Werk getan. Jetzt, da er direkt in Bruce Waynes Augen blicken konnte, empfand er nur Bedauern.   
»Ist er tot?«  
»Ich halte mich an deine Regeln. Das Mindeste, was ich tun kann, nicht wahr?«  
»Hm.«  
Er sollte es nicht erwähnen. Für vieles war es längst zu spät.   
»Ich habe dich vermisst.«   
»Das habe ich gehört. Diana liegt mir die ganze Zeit damit in den Ohren.«  
»Oh.«  
»Wenn es nicht Diana ist, ruft mich unentwegt eine gewisse Lois Lane an«, fügte Bruce hinzu, lächelte sogar etwas dabei.  
»Damit habe ich nichts zu tun. Ich schwöre es dir.«  
»Das weiß ich.«  
»Gut.«  
Es gab nichts weiter zu sagen, aber Bruce öffnete dennoch den Mund.   
»So ungern ich es auch zugebe, du fehlst mir.«  
»Ich bringe dich nach Hause«, raunte er, ergriffen und peinlich berührt zugleich. Um den Joker würde er sich später kümmern.

In der Bathöhle hielt er sich im Hintergrund, während er unablässig den von Narben übersäten Körper des Dark Knight musterte. Es waren wieder viele dazu gekommen. Trotzdem übte dieser immer noch die gleiche Anziehungskraft auf ihn aus.   
»Wieso jagst du den Joker allein?«  
»Weil es was Persönliches ist.«  
»Nicht, weil du es vor Dick und Tim geheim gehalten hast? Du solltest übrigens nicht lügen. Ich weiß es besser.«  
»Monate hast du damit verbracht, die ganze Welt zu retten und jetzt behältst du wieder Gotham im Auge? Ich dachte, du hättest dich gebessert.«  
Das klang wie ein Vorwurf. Bruce verriet sich aber auch. Genug, um neben ihn zu treten und zum ersten Mal wieder zu lächeln.   
»Du hast mich beobachtet?«  
»Blieb mir denn eine Wahl? Falls du Grenzen überschritten hättest, wäre es an mir gewesen, dich aufzuhalten.«   
»Dann hast du es aus Sicherheitsgründen getan?«  
Bruces Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, bis auf einen Augenblick, in dem er die Lippen zusammenpresste.   
»Auch. Vorwiegend.«  
»Ich dachte, du hättest mich nicht nur verlassen, sondern auch sämtliche Gefühle begraben. Wie du es immer tust ...«  
»Ich sagte doch, Clark, dass ich mir nicht einfach an dir die Finger verbrannt habe. Es war trotzdem besser zu gehen, bevor wir einander wirklich umbringen. Der Tod deines Klons sollte uns beiden eine Lehre sein.«  
Das verstand er auf eine gewisse Art, aber …  
»Du wolltest mir damit helfen. Ist dir nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass du mir anders besser geholfen hättest? Indem du bei mir bleibst?«  
»Diese Option bestand. Ich bin nur nicht gut in diesen Dingen.«  
Trotzdem liebte er diesen Mann. Das Verbandszeug in der Hand, verarztete er den Dark Knight.   
»Dann versuch es das nächste Mal besser auf die Art, die du nicht beherrschst. Das macht dich menschlicher und mich macht es weniger traurig.«  
»Du bist ein verdammter Narr, Clark.«  
»Das habe ich mit so manchem Menschen in deiner Nähe gemeinsam.«


	15. XV

In seiner Wohnung herrschte gähnende Leere, wenn er nach Hause kam. Er vermisste den Jungen, der mit ihm hier gelebt hatte. Kon-El hatte die Einsamkeit vertrieben, egal, wie oft sie verschiedener Meinung waren.   
Mit jeder weiteren Sekunde, die verging, spielte er mit dem Gedanken, einen Pfad einzuschlagen, für den ihn Bruce verabscheuen würde. Unvereinbar mit dessen Moralvorstellungen, aber womöglich der einzige Weg ... sie hatten bereits zu viele Freunde und vertraute Mitstreiter verloren. Er kannte aber nur wenige Möglichkeiten, Tote aus ihren Gräbern zurück ins Leben zu holen. Genau genommen, wusste er nur eine zuverlässige Methode: die Lazarus Grube.  
Er kannte nur eine Person, außer Bruce Wayne, die sich mit der Grube auskannte. Sein Freund würde ihm verbieten, sich mit diesem Mann in Verbindung zu setzen. Der Assassine Kane war mehr ein Spion des Dark Knight als ein Mitglied der Liga. Niemand kannte ihre Schwächen besser als dieser Mann. Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gab, zumindest einen Toten wieder zu beleben, dann würde er sie auch nutzen. Um seinetwillen. Dann gab es noch Tim, der sich auf Wayne Manor einigelte. Er musste es tun. Für sie beide. So sehr Bruce ihn auch hassen würde ...  
»Danke, dass du gekommen bist.«   
Kane schien hohe Orte zu mögen. Auf dem Dach eines der größten Hochhäuser von Metropolis ließ der Assassine seine Beine über den Dachvorsprung baumeln. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass diese Ausgelassenheit nur eine Fassade war. Sollte Gefahr drohen, dann würde sich auch ein Mensch gegen Superman wenden, der es besser wusste.   
»Was soll ich sagen? Ich habe einen Faible für diese Stadt«, meinte der Assassine mit einem Lächeln, dass noch falscher wirkte als üblich. Hinter der weißen Maske beäugte er ihn misstrauisch. Wann hatte der stärkste Mann auf diesem Planeten auch je um ein Treffen gebeten?  
»Ich habe eine Frage an dich.«  
»Ich höre.«  
Er hätte es kaum für möglich gehalten, dass ihn jemand an Bruce erinnern würde. So, wie der junge Mann ihn im Auge behielt und wartete ...   
Sein Entschluss kam ins Wanken, je länger er ihn ansah. Würde er für seinen Wunsch verurteilt werden?   
»Ich möchte Kon zurückholen. Mit der Grube.«  
Lange sagte der Assassine nichts, aber er sah ihm an, wie dieser überlegte und schließlich ausatmete.  
»Was die Welt braucht - ein verrückter Kryptonier.«  
»Würde es wirklich so schlimm werden?«  
»Vielleicht sogar schlimmer als du dir vorstellen kannst. Batman sagte sicher etwas über die Grube, oder?«  
Nicht genug, um sich ein Bild davon zu machen. Außerdem hatte er nie nach mehr Informationen gefragt. Er befürchtete das Ende ihrer Beziehung.   
»Manchmal. Du kennst sie besser als jeder andere. Kann ich Kon mit der Grube zurückholen?«  
»Können, ja. Willst du das? Auf jeden Fall, sonst würdest du mich nicht hinter Batmans Rücken treffen wollen. Solltest du das tun? Kommt drauf an, ob du mit den Konsequenzen leben kannst.«  
Das konnte und würde er. Er war irgendwie damit klar gekommen, dass es einen Klon von ihm gab. Er hatte in die Rolle des Mentors nur schwer hineingefunden und auf allen Ebenen versagt. Eine zweite Chance - das brauchte er, um sämtliche Fehler wieder gut zu machen.   
»Ja.«  
»Verstehe«, murmelte der Assassine und lächelte, dass er fast davon ausging, wie echt es war, »sag später nicht, dass ich dich gewarnt habe.«

Er rechnete fest damit, dass Bruce ihn womöglich schlagen würde. Vielleicht mit Kryptonit sogar schwächen und in der Bat-Höhle vor sich hin vegetieren lassen. Als er nach der Ankunft in Gotham nichts davon spürte, außer drei ruhigen Herzschlägen im Anwesen, blinzelte er überrascht. Dass Bruce ihn anlächelte, war beinahe zu schön, um wahr zu sein.  
»Ich muss dir etwas sagen«, murmelte er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit an dessen Nacken. Sie waren im Bett und er hielt den für ihn wertvollsten Menschen in den Armen. Vielleicht das letzte Mal ...   
»Ich höre.«  
Für einen Moment schmunzelte er über die selben Worte, die Kane auch verwendet hatte, ehe er sein Gesicht an die Schulter des Dark Knight presste.   
»Ich will Kon zurück. Mit der Lazarus Grube.«  
Das Herz des Mannes vor ihm setzte einen Augenblick aus. Bruce Wayne erstarrte förmlich.   
Neben dieser gefährlichen Reaktion lauschte er dem Raunen des Robins in dessen Zimmer. Tim Drake biss die Zähne zusammen. Muskeln spannten sich an. Schluchzen. Der Name des Superboy fiel mehr als einmal in mehreren Atemzügen. Robin konnte sich an niemanden klammern.  
»Du weißt nicht, was du da im Begriff bist zu tun«, erklärte Bruce ohne Wut oder einen Unterton der Verachtung. Hoffnung breitete sich in ihm aus, während er sich zum Dark Knight vorbeugte, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen.   
»Ich kann nicht anders. Wenn du wütend auf mich bist, dann sei es so.«  
Blaue Augen schauten ihn einfach nur an. Ein Lächeln breitete sich langsam aus.   
»Ausnahmsweise bin ich das nicht. Falls du glaubst, dass mir entgeht, was Kane in der Welt umtreibt, irrst du dich. Ich war mir im Klaren darüber, dass es irgendwann darauf hinausläuft.«   
»Du hattest bereits einen Plan?«  
»Allerdings.«   
Typisch für Batman. Typisch für Bruce Wayne.  
Seufzend schmiegte er sich an diesen Mann, der ihn zu durchschauen wusste.   
»Ich liebe dich.«  
»Ich weiß.«  
»Das ist alles?«  
Ein Seufzen, bis sich Bruce auf den Rücken drehte, aber an die Decke schaute.   
»Ich liebe dich, Clark.«  
Er war glücklich. Die nächsten Stunden bis zum Morgengrauen und wenn er gewusst hätte, dass dieser Moment des Glücks nicht ewig anhalten würde - er hätte Brue Waynes Lippen mit den seinen versiegelt und an irgendwann ein Versprechen abgelegt, dass sie für immer aneinander band.

In ihrer Welt war der Tod allgegenwärtig. Jedes Ende war eine Frage der Zeit.  
Als er in Metropolis weilte und aus dem Schlaf schreckte, dachte er, dass etwas mit Kon nicht stimmte. Er lauschte jeden Herzschlag, den er zuzuordnern wusste - fand alle Bekannten, bis auf einen.   
Ehe er aus dem Bett springen konnte, öffnete Kon die Tür und reichte ihm mit gesenktem Kopf das Telefon.  
»Für dich.«  
Sein Kopf war leer. Sein Verstand wehrte sich. Nein.  
»Sag es nicht«, bat er die Person am anderen Ende der Leitung, »bitte. Nicht.«  
Und es herrschte Stille, für die er dankbar war, während er sie im selben Atemzug verteufelte. Er suchte den Ort auf, an den er immer zurückkehrte, wenn ihn die Stimmen den Schlaf raubten. Doch selbst das schweigsame Weltall konnte ihn nicht trösten.   
Er ließ sich fallen. In der Hoffnung, dass auch dieses Leben endete.


	16. XVI

Wer immer auch gesagt hatte, dass sterben so einfach sei - der irrte sich. Auf Menschen bezogen, stimmte es zwar, aber Kryptonier ... hinterließen beim Aufprall nur einen riesigen Krater, wenn sie aufschlugen. Er schaute vom tiefsten Punkt aus zum Himmel und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf.   
»Bruce.«

An jenem Ort begrub er sämtliche Träume von einem gemeinsamen Leben mit dem Dark Knight. Es fiel ihm schwerer als alles andere, doch irgendwie gelang es ihm.   
Von Gotham hörte er mehr, als dass er die Stadt und deren Einwohner zu Gesicht bekam. Dick Grayson übte sich darin, den Mantel des Batmans zu tragen. Tim Drake blieb Robin, während er und Conner den Teen Titans beistanden.   
Wenn er sich auf die Jungen konzentrierte, glaubte er manchmal, sich und Bruce Wayne zu hören - wie es hätte sein können, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte. Zwischen Robin und Superboy gab es weder Geheimnisse noch die Probleme, die er und Bruce hatten.  
»Wie ich hörte, ist Conner fürs Wochenende bei seinem Freund.«  
»Stimmt. Ich bin allein in meiner Wohnung«, antwortete er mit weniger Wehmut in der Stimme, als er gedacht hätte. Die Einsamkeit war wohl noch ein zu guter Freund. Mit einem Lächeln wandte er sich Lois zu, die ihn über den Rand ihrer Tasse beobachtete. Er wirkte wohl alles andere als überzeugend.  
»Wir könnten zusammen essen gehen.«  
Das klang fast wie eine Einladung zu einem Date. Er fühlte, wie er rot wurde, ehe er sich wieder auf den Artikel auf seinem Computer konzentrierte. Fast ein Jahr, seit Bruce Wayne begraben worden war ... er trug noch immer das schwarze Band am Arm, um ihm zu gedenken. Könnte er mit Lois ausgehen? Als Kollegen oder Freunde, ohne sich wie ein Verräter vorzukommen? Er kannte die Antwort.  
»Es tut mir leid, Lois. Ich kann nicht.«  
»Clark.« Ihr Seufzen erinnerte ihn an Diana ihres, als er sie vor die Tür gesetzt hatte. Nur, dass Wonder Woman schlagfertigere Argumente hatte.   
»Bitte versteh das. Ich kann einfach nicht so tun als ob.«   
»Willst du etwa den Rest deines Lebens allein sein?«  
Wenn es keinen anderen Weg gab ...  
»Du glaubst es nicht, weil du es nicht verstehst. Er war mehr als der Millionär, den du oder die Welt kanntest.«   
Er sah ihr an, dass er sie verletzt hatte. Wie sie sich für einen Augenblick auf die Lippe biss und ihm einen wütenden Blick schenkte. Schließlich seufzte sie ergeben auf, bevor sie an ihren Platz zurückging.  
»Das ist es nicht wert, Clark.«  
Vielleicht nicht für sie, aber für ihn bedeutete es nahezu alles.

Tote konnten aus ihren Gräbern auferstehen. Egal, auf welche Weise sie das taten, es war gut und richtig, manchmal einfach nur suspekt.   
Er sah zu, wie sie ihre alten Rollen wieder ausfüllten und die Statuen in der Hall zu ihren Gedenken verschwanden. Eine blieb bestehen. Zu der kehrte er immer wieder zurück, um nicht zu vergessen.  
»Wenn du mich fragst, hättest du Kane wegen seinen Beziehungen zu den Assassinen bitten können, dass sie Batman mit der Lazarus Grube zurückholen.«  
Er hätte, ja, aber das hätte schlimme Folgen mit sich gebracht. Bruce hatte ihm verziehen, genau das mit Superboy getan zu haben. Er kannte noch immer den Preis nicht, den Kane dafür zahlen musste und er wollte es nicht. Genau, wie er den Mann unter Batmans Maske nicht dem Wahn verfallen sehen oder gar hören wollte.   
»Es wäre nicht richtig gewesen.«  
Diana schwieg neben ihn, ehe sie seine Hand in die ihre nahm.  
»Wie du wünschst.«

Er glaubte nicht daran, dass sich ihre Wege irgendwann wieder kreuzen würden. Jahre vergingen und keines der Wunder, die die anderen zurückbrachte, geschah. Oft dachte er daran zurück, wenn er an seinem Computer im Daily Planet saß, dass es genug war. Er könnte Lois um eine Verabredung bitten, sofern sie noch wollte. Immer, wenn er kurz davor stand, zu ihr zu gehen, hielt ihn etwas zurück.   
Es würde sich nie richtig anfühlen.


	17. XVII

»Du hast wirklich nichts dazu gelernt, Clark.«  
Er kannte die Stimme in und auswendig, obwohl er sie schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gehört hatte. Es war fast schon zu lange her, um noch an Wunder zu glauben. So oft hatte er gehofft. Wünsche in den Himmel geäußert und nichts war passiert. Wenn er sich jetzt umdrehte, um diesem Mann gegenüber zu treten - nach all der Zeit ...  
»Es tut mir leid«, murmelte er leise, ehe er sich dem Blick aus blauen Augen stellte. Etwas war anders. Er konnte nicht mit dem Finger drauf zeigen, aber es war ohnehin egal. Dieses Lächeln zu sehen, wog die Einsamkeit auf.


End file.
